The new legendary three
by Fairytail ninja
Summary: Naruto never met his parents but ever since he was born his grandparents raised him to be great. Watch as Naruto grows stronger with the girl he loves and his brother. As they become the next legendary three. This is the story of Naruto Senju and the legendary team eleven.
1. Chapter 1

My new story hope you like it. It starts out with tsunade but naruto will be the main character.

"Speak"  
'Think'

Chapter 1 life death and responsibility

Tsunade senju Konoha's Slug Princess granddaughter of the first hokage Hashirama Senju a beautiful light skinned blond haired woman had not left her apartment in weeks. She sat alone in the darkness her normally vibrant brown eyes now a dull and almost dead color gazed out the window. Watching as the rain poured over the village. She tightly gripped the green necklace she wore around her neck.

It was a simple green stone not to extravagant but it was given to her by her beloved grandfather so it held great importance to the busty blond. Because the object was given to her by her grandfather was the only reason she still kept it. But she couldn't help to cry every time she looked at the piece of jewelry.

The reason why because the damn thing was cursed when ever she gave it to someone they ended up dying short after. Just over a few months ago tsunade decided to give her precious little brother nawaki the necklace for his twelfth birthday. She thought it would be a good way to show she supported him in his dream to become hokage. But the day after his mission he was killed by an explosive trap set up by enemy ninjas stopping his dream from ever coming true.

When tsunade heard the news she rushed to where they stored the fallen shinobi and found her two teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru were waiting for her. Orochimaru merely walked passed her with a sadistic smirk and told her 'nothing was left but this' when he dropped the necklace at her feet. As she fell to the ground in tears jiraiya walked over and brought her into a hug only saying one thing. 'Im sorry Hime.'

Tsunade shook the horrible memory from her head as she quickly remembered what else the necklace had taken from her. Over the weeks after her brothers death she had met a man by the name of dan kato. Who like her lost a younger sibling. The two shares the same ideals about putting medics into every ninja squad so unnecessary deaths wouldn't occur. Tsunade found herself falling in love with the long pale blue haired man as the two spent more and more time together.

Over time tsunade learned like her brother dan had the same ambition to become hokage. Tsunade in a show of complete faith gave the man she loved her grandfathers necklace. To prove she supported him in his goal of becoming hokage. Shortly after that day tsunade was assigned a simple grab and go mission with dan. The two grabbed their target with ease and where making their journey home when a group of kumo ninjas ambushed the both of  
them tsunade fought all of their attackers off but dan was badly wounded.

Tsunade had to watch in horror as the man she came to loves died right in front of her eyes. Due to her being to afraid to preform any type of medical ninjutsu. When tsunade returned to the village she decided to lock her self in her own apartment and sulk. And that's what the slug princess has been doing for almost three weeks.

Tsunade was brought to an alert when she heard a knocking on the door.

Bang..bang "come out Hime you need to stop this I know your sad but it's time to move on everyone is worried about you."

Tsunade recognized the voice. "Piss off jiraiya I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Tsunade yelled not wanting to be disturbed.

"Either you come out or I'm coming in its your choice Hime." Jiraiya yelled back.

Tsunade decided to just go see what the idiot wanted as she slowly got up and made her way to the door. "Fine ill open the door you perverted bastard!" Tsunade yelled as she swung the door open.

She saw a very tall man with long white hair tied back Into a pony tail. He had two red lines that ran under his onyx colored eyes. Tsunade's brown eyes drifted to the object I'm his hand.

"Flowers?" She questioned.

"Yea I've been thinking a lot about you Hime and thought I should help brighten your mood up so I'm taking you on a date and no is not an answer." Jiraiya said with a toothy grin.

"Jiraiya that's sweet bu.." Tsunade was cut off as jiraiya but a finger to her lips and spoke.

"I'll be waiting on top of the hokage monument at 7 get ready and meet me their." Jiraiya said softly as he gave her the flowers and Shunshin away.

'That idiot' tsunade thought as she smelled the flowers a small smile forming on her face for the first time in weeks.

Tsunade ran into her apartment and began to prepare for her date with jiraiya. When suddenly she stopped and thought 'am I actually about to go on a date with that perv.' Tsunade thought.

She ran a hand thru her Long blond locks 'maybe I should just not go... No that would be a horrible thing to do especially to even to someone like that idiot I should at least give him a chance.' Tsunade quickly ran into the shower to wipe off all the dirt and scum she collected over the past few days.

After a nice warm shower she walked over to her closet to check for something to wear. She found a beautiful red dress she had never worn before. She had gotten the dress as a gift from her grandmother mito. As tsunade looked in the mirror looking how the dress hugged her frame beautifully she spoke.

"Damn for an old bat mito-baachan has some style." Tsunade said to herself before noticing the green necklace around her neck and frowned.

Happy with her appearance she walked out the door and looked around the street and noticed one thing.

"Leave it to that idiot jiraiya to plan a date in the rain." Tsunade said with a tick mark at her idiot teammate.

"Well I might as well see what the idiot has planed." Tsunade said Shunshin to the hokage monument.

(Hokage monument)

Tsunade arrived on the giant mountain that held the faces of her grandfather the first hokage his brother and Tsunade's great uncle the second hokage and finally her teacher and third hokage. Tsunade always thought that the stone faces were a sign of protection. Even when after a hokage dies they will watch over the village for eternity.

"Hime over here!" The voice of jiraiya shouted.

Tsunade looked at the tall white haired man running at her holding an umbrella with a frog design on it.

"Nice umbrella you have there." Tsunade teased.

"Thank you your so kind to me." Jiraiya said sarcastically as he held the umbrella over tsunade.

Tsunade chuckled. "So where are we going?" Tsunade asked.

"Follow me Hime I have every thing planned out." Jiraiya said as he started to walk towards the forest as tsunade followed.

"Umm jiraiya the village is in the other direction where are we going?" Tsunade asked.

"I know don't worry Hime it's a surprise I told you I have everything planned out." Jiraiya said looking at the women he has loved since the academy.

"Ok" tsunade replied accepting the answer.

As the pair walked down a rather small path they walked into a large clearing. Tsunade saw jiraiya's trade mark summoning creatures as two large toads made a canopy with lanterns strung every where. Underneath the two massive toads a beautiful decorated table with a red and gold table cloth and a candle in the center with a freshly made dinner for two waited for them.

"Jiraiya this is amazing thank you." Tsunade said not taking her eyes off the make shift picnic in the rain he had made.

"Your welcome Hime now let's eat." Jiraiya said as he motioned for tsunade to take a seat.

Tsunade took a seat and looked at the food in front of her. "Fish and rice my favorite how did you know?" Tsunade asked looking at the man across from her.

"When we introduced our selfs the day we became genin and told each other our likes, dislikes and dreams I remember you say that." Jiraiya replied smiling.

Tsunade was touched. "After all those years you remembered that. That's sweet." She said with a soft smile.

"Well of course I did I've only adored you ever since we were kids." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head with his hand in embarrassment.

"Yes you have and I've always been cold and mean to you. When your the one person who has always been there for me I'm sorry jiraiya." Tsunade said starting to tear up.

"Hey it's ok Hime I knew you always cared for me in your own way so no tears this date is supposed to cheer you up." Jiraiya said wiping away her tears.

"Thank you for all your doing it's just after all that's happened I don't know if I can ever move forward. And it's all thanks to this stupid necklace." Tsunade yelled as she ripped it off and tossed it on the ground.

Jiraiya stood up and picked the necklace tsunade tossed away off the ground before placing it around his own neck.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked still a little upset from her outburst.

Jiraiya looked at her before he spoke "tsunade you believe that this necklace is the reason your brother and dan died that it's some curse. Well how about I make you a bet." Jiraiya said.

"What bet could you possibly make." She asked

"Simple I have a mission tomorrow it's a simple infiltration mission to the grass village. If I die on the mission you are right and the necklace is cursed. But if I return to the village alive you owe me another date." Jiraiya proposed with a smirk.

"No I won't take that risk I can't lose you too. I'm not strong enough to handle that." She chocked out.

Jiraiya bent down and kissed her on the lips sending electricity thru her entire body. "Your plenty strong enough Hime but don't worry I don't plan on dying and your a terrible gambler." He laughed.

"Fine it's a bet then." Tsunade said as she brought jiraiya into a hug

"You better come back to me." She said softly.

"I promise Hime I won't leave you alone. Now let's finish our date." Jiraiya said pulling out Tsunade's chair.

Tsunade enjoyed the rest of the night as she and jiraiya reminisced about the old genin days and what they have been up to since. She forgot how much she enjoyed his company. But eventually the date came to an end and jiraiya brought tsunade back to her apartment.

"Thank you for a perfect date Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said as she have the tall man in front of her a kiss goodbye.

"Anything to see your smile Hime." The toad sage said as he Shunshin home.

(Two weeks later)

Two weeks it has been two long weeks since tsunade had given jiraiya a chance and went on a date with him. It has been two weeks since he put her necklace on and and bet he would come back alive.  
It has been two weeks and still Jiraiya has not returned back to konoha.

Tsunade started to become worried about the toad sage. A few days ago she went to see her teacher and leader hizuren Sarutobi the third hokage.

(Flashback)

Tsunade had burst into the hokage office and and looked at the Middle Ages man his hair starting to grey.

"Ahh tsunade-Hime what brings you into my officer surly it's not to visit your old teacher." The god of shinobi chuckled.

"I'm sorry not today sensei I've come for a different matter." Tsunade said.

"Well what might I help you with then?" The hokage asked.

"It's about jiraiya I'm worried he left over a week and a half ago he should have retuned by now." The senju heir said worry laced in her voice.

"Don't worry tsunade-Hime have faith in jiraiya-kun he is a splendid ninja and he will return in a few days I'm sure of it."

Tsunade bit her lip "ok sensei I will."

(Flashback end)

Tsunade sighed 'that old fool was no help.' As tsunade walked around the village waving to all the people that greeted her she felt a presence appear behind her.

"Tsunade-sama hokage-sama requests you at the hokage tower right now it's urgent." The boar masked anbu said.

"Alright tell sensei I will be on my way." Tsunade said as the anbu nodded and blurred away.

As tsunade walked up the stairs to reach the hokage office she was wondering what her sensei could what that was so important. As she pushed open the doors she saw the hokage with a sadden look on his face.

"Before I say anything I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry for your horrible Luck and misfortune tsunade." Her sensei said opening his hand reveling a a necklace with a green gemstone her necklace.

Tsunade couldn't take it she dropped to her knees and began to sob uncontainable.

"Geez Hime if I knew you didn't wanna go on a date with me that bad I wouldn't have made the bet." A familiar voice chuckled behind.

Tsunade turned her head to see the man that as been on her mind for the last two weeks. Standing in all his glory was jiraiya the gallant.

"You bastard." She cried as she dove into his arms.

"I'm sorry Hime you know me I like to make an entrance." He smirked

"Yea I know you do you idiot." She said with a smile.

(Two years later)

Much has happened in the two years since Jiraiya had returned. For starters tsunade fell completely in love with the white haired idiot. She was beyond happy when he proposed to her.

The wedding was a grand display with the entire village in attendance to see the hokage marry two of his three students. Since jiraiya had no surname he took Tsunade's so the senju line could live on. But the biggest change for tsunade was the news that she was pregnant with her and jiraiya's first child.

The child was born a small blond child with bright blue eyes. He was the most beautiful thing she ever saw his name was minato senju her son. That idiot Jiraiya wouldn't stop saying how his son will become a shinobi to surpass all others.

(Ten years later)  
Today was a special day. Today was Tsunade's oldest child minato senju's birthday. As she looked around her living room her new born daughter shizune senju in her arms she looked at all the guests at her sons birthday. All the future clan heads were in attendance even the hokage.

Minato received dozens of gifts everything from jutsu scrolls to weapons. It was nice being the son of to of the villages most famous ninja and being the future air to the senju clan helped to. But the minato had yet to receive his last gift.

"Minato I wanted to give you something special." Jiraiya said looking at his son who was standing by the hyuga main house twins.

"What is it father?" The young blond asked.

Jiraiya removed the necklace around his neck. "This was your great grandfathers necklace. And since you want to be a great hokage one day you deserve this." His father said placing the necklace around his neck.

Minato lifted the green gem admiring it's beauty. "Thank you father I'll make you and mother proud." Minato said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled her life was going great nothing bad could happen. Finally believing all her hardships have pasted.

(11 years later)

Pain that was what tsunade was feeling. Not physical pain but incredible emotional pain. The entire village was in chaos only a few hours ago the kyubi was terrorizing the village destroying every person place or thing in its path. Suddenly a young twelve year old girl with black hair walked in holding a crying baby.

"Mother I can't get naruto to calm down." Shizune said handing naruto to her mother tears still fresh on her face.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her grandson both his parents were now dead kushina died helping minato protect their child as he sealed the nine tail fox in his own son giving up his own life in the process. Tsunade rocked her grandson in her arms as the door to the hokages office opened.

"How is he doing Hime?" Tsunade's husband asked walking in the room with the third.

"He is a little restless but after having a demon sealed in him I don't blame him." Tsunade said.

"So tsunade what shall you do with the child I'm sure half the counsel will what him dead or made into a weapon for the village." The hokage asked.

"They won't even get a chance to touch a hair on my precious  
naruto-chan's head. After minato and kushina's funeral we are leaving the village and I'm retiring from konoha." The blond said with a little anger in her voice.

"Tsunade-Hime think this thru though he is the son of the fourth hokage the air to the senju clan. They surly won't bring any harm to him." The hokage tried to reason.

"Maybe they will maybe they won't but there is also iwa to think about not just the villagers. I'm not going to lose another loved one to this damn village." Tsunade roared.

"I understand what about you jiraiya what shall you do?" The hokage asked as he looked at his other student.

"I shall retire as well but any important news from my spy network I hear will be passed to you." The gama sage answered.

"Very well I wish the both of you luck and raise young naruto well. And please stop by every once in awhile you two are like my children.

"We will sensei." Tsunade said as she left the hokage office for that last time for what will be years.

Chapter end

So how was in leave a comment on what you think and what the story is missing. Next chapter will start going thru naruto's perspective and will stay that way.

And also check out my cross over "fairy tail brothers


	2. Chapter 2 A legend starts

Here is chapter two I hope you like it I've been brainstorming on how I want this chapter to go down. But so you know updates will be kinda slow because I'll be focusing on my other story. Unless this one takes off and everyone wants updates quicker now enough rambling.

Chapter 2. A legend starts

Naruto senju the four year old blond grandson of tsunade and jiraiya senju was doing what he loved most in the world. It wasn't eating ramen or pulling pranks. His favorite thing pass time is something you'd never expect from a small innocent child. What he loved most was gambling with his grandmother and the blond was quite good hell he never lost. Naruto's grandmother found out that he possessed untold amount of lucky a few months ago.

(Flashback)

An averages size pale skinned woman with a diamond on her forehead. Walked into a popular casino a small child that looked like a male tanned version of her by her side.

"Baa-chan what are we doing here?" Naruto asked looking up at his grandmother.

"Well since your grandfather is at a book signing for his damn prevented books he writes and your aunt decided to take a day of relaxation at the spa. We are gonna spend the day together." She grinned rustling his hair.

"But baa-chan aunt zune said gambling is a bad and I should never gamble." The blond said.

"Well I'm your grandmother and I say it's fine so let's go have some fun naru-chan." Tsunade said leading the boy to a table of black jack.

Naruto watched in silence studying the game. He was very smart for a tiny little four year old. His aunt shizune had been teaching him the basics of every subject. Naruto giggled as he watched his grandmother struggle at the game she was not very good. Eventually tsunade was down to one chip.

"I'll be back I need to use the little ladies room naruto hold my seat." She commanded as she stomped away frustrated.

Naruto watched his grandmother walking away and looked at the other men at the table. Naruto grabbed his grandmothers last chip and said.

"Deal me in mister."

The dealer raised an eyebrow and thought 'he's just a kid it's not like his grandmother will miss the one chip.' He handed naruto his cards.

"Here you go kid" the dealer said.

"Thank you." Naruto said nicely as he heard all the other men at the table snicker.

Tsunade walked back from the bathroom to see five weeping men and her four year old grandson surrounded by a mountain of chips.

"Naru-chan how did you get that many chips?" She asked.

"It was easy baa-chan I took your one chip and won everyone else's." The blond said with a toothy grin.

Tsunade smirked "looks like your going to the casino with me more often." She chuckled.

(Flashback end)

Naruto chuckled as he and tsunade walked out or the casino they just bankrupted well that naruto did. As they walked down the street naruto turned his small head to his grandmother.

"That was fun baa-chan what are we gonna do next." The small boy asked the elder blond.

"Well naru-chan you have your studies with your aunt. While me and your grandfather are going to go out for awhile." She said.

"Aww but that's no fun baa-chan aunt zune's lessons are so boring." Naruto groaned.

"Now naruto you know if you want to start your ninja training you must train your mind first and besides I'm sure shizune will take you somewhere when you finish." Tsunade lectured.

"Ok baa-chan I understand." Naruto said as he followed her to the hotel they were staying at. Naruto and tsunade passed a small park as they were walking.

Naruto noticed all the small children running around and having fun playing tag. The blond frowned he never had any friends he was always moving town to town with his grandparents and aunt. The young senju was not unhappy with his life but he wished for a friend his own age to play with.

Tsunade looked down at her grandson and noticed his sad look as he watched the children.

"Hey naru-chan perk up maybe after you have your lesson aunt zune will take you to the park to play with the other children." The elder blond said with a smile.

"You really think so baa-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Of courses naru-chan as long as you study hard and behave for you aunt zune." She replied.

"Ok what are we waiting for baa-chan I have to go hurry and learn before it gets dark out." Naruto said grabbing his grandmother'a hand and running off.

(A few hours later)

A few hours have passed since naruto's grandparents had left him with his aunt shizune to study while they went out for a date. If naruto could explain how he felt right now with one word he would use bored. His aunt was going over stuff he already knew and naruto wanted to hurry up and go to the park. Naruto was broken from his daze by his aunts voice.

"Naruto-kun... naruto-kun... are you paying attention?" She asked.

"Oh sorry aunt zune I got lost in thought." The blond said sheepishly rubbing his head.

"It's fine naruto-kun how about you tell me the names of konoha's hokages and we will call it a day." She said.

"Ok aunt zune there was the first hokage Hashirama Senju my great great grandfather. Then their was his brother the second hokage Tobirama Senju. Then Tobirama Student and baa-chan and ero-jiji's sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi. And lastly my idol the fourth hokage minato senju father of the future hokage naruto senju." Naruto said with a smile

Shizune was a little sad remembering her brother but couldn't help but giggle at her nephew's statement about being hokage. Not that she didn't believe he could one day accomplish his dream it was just he reminded her so much of her brother and older sister figure kushina it was funny.

"Hey aunt zune can you tell me what my parents were like baa-chan doesn't like to talk about it. And  
ero-jiji always changes the subject. The only thing they ever told me is that dad and mom gave up their life's to seal the kyubi in me since it escaped out of mom." Naruto said knowing the truth about him being a jinchuriki.

"Well I guess you deserve to know a little about him you already know that your father was the hokage and a hero in the third great ninja war. But there are many things you don't know about him. For starters he was always so kind to everyone never arrogant or cruel. But in battle he was intimidating and extremely powerful." Shizune began

"He was a great brother as well always looking out for me and protecting me from jerks and sleazes. Your mom on the other hand was a little different. She was kind and sweet but also had a fiery kick your ass if you piss me off attitude to balance her out. But one thing was for sure she was a goddess her beauty was second to none. She treated me like her little sister I loved the both of them so much." Shizune finished with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Naruto noticed his aunt was a little upset. "Aww don't be depressed mom and dad wouldn't wanna see you like this aunt zune. How about we go to the park and then get some dinner." Naruto ginned as he hugged his aunt.

"Sure naruto-kun that sounds good." She smiled back.

Naruto and his aunt shizune picked up all of naruto's learning material and sealed it inside a storage scroll before the pair made their way out of the hotel where they were staying.

As naruto was walking he noticed the sun was almost down meaning not a lot of kids would be at the park. When naruto arrived he was disappointed to find no one at the park.

Shizune saw the look on her little nephews face. "Hey naruto-kun how about I go push you on the swing for awhile?" She asked the little blond.

"Ok aunt zune I would like that." Naruto said smiling at his aunt she always could make him smile.

Naruto got on top of the swing while his aunt zune pushed him back and forth for awhile before it started to become dark.

"Naruto-kun it's getting dark lets go grab some dinner." She said.

"Ok aunt zune can we go get some ramen?" The young senju asked.

"Sure naruto-kun whatever you want." She smiled ruffling his hair.

The two began to walk away when they noticed a group of four  
Ruff looking men approach them.

"Naruto stay behind me." Shizune said seriously placing her self in front of naruto.

"Well what do we have here. Look at this pretty little thing boys."one of the men spoke up.

"Yea man she is not that ruff on the eyes maybe a little young but I can live with that." Another one as his eyes traveled all over shizune.

"Come naruto-kun we are leaving." Shizune said as she began to walk past the men.

"Now what's the rush honey." The man that spoke first said grabbing her arm.

"Hey you jerk let me go!" Shizune yelled trying to yank away her arm but she lack the physical strength of her mother.

"Now that's quite rude and her I was going to offer you a night you won't forget." The man chuckled.

"Hey you let my aunt zune go asshole." Naruto growled.

"Such a mouth on this one. Why don't we teach him some manners guys." The man smirked.

One of the men picked naruto up by his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Not so tuff now are you. Your just a little tiny piece of shit." The man mocked.

Naruto was mad how these men were treating him and his aunt. So the young blond decided spit right in the man'a eye.

"Why you little bastard." The man yelled punching naruto in the face sending him to the ground as the man continued to kick the poor child laying helplessly.

"STOP IT YOU GOING TO KILL HIM!" Shizune screamed in panic.

"Shut up bitch you'll attract unwanted attention." The man growled punching shizune sending her to the ground.

"Hey boss we gonna have some fun with her?" The man beating naruto asked.

"Yea we will. Then we will kill her and the little brat." The man said.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears 'their gonna kill me and aunt zune. What do I do baa-chan and ero-jiji can't help I need to do something!' Naruto thought with desperation.

The man standing above naruto walked away towards his aunt. Naruto stood up and looked at the four men staring down at the beaten form of his aunt.

"Naruto-kun run away go find mom or dad they will protect you." She said coughing up blood.

"Don't let that little shit get away kill him." The leader of the group yelled.

As one of the men walked towards naruto pulling out a switchblade shizune cried out.

"Noooo don't hurt him! Naruto run!"

"I said shut the hell up bitch!" The man yelled kicking her.

That was the finale straw for naruto something inside him snapped and on pure instinct he held his hands up. Everything seemed to slow down when suddenly four wooden spikes rose from the ground impaling straight thru the four men's bodies.

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened he has killed four men. Or at least he thought he did. All naruto knew was he had this weird sensation like he could feel the nature around him and the next thing he saw was the wooden spikes impale the four men.

Naruto was broken form his daze by his aunt coughing. The young senju quickly ran over to his aunt.

"Aunt zune are you ok?" The blond asked looking over his aunt.

"I'm fine naruto-kun I just need some..." Shizune never got to finished as she blacked out.

"Aunt zune!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red and he started to leak some of the kyubi's power.

(With tsunade and jiraiya)

Tsunade was walking down the road that led away from the restaurant her and her husband jiraiya had just ate at she turned and looked at her husband.

"That was a splendid date  
jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said snuggling into his chest.

"Yes it was Hime I haven't had that much fun in months." The toad sage replied.

"So how so you think shizune and naruto are doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm knowing naruto he has probably dragged poor zune-chan all over the tons and ingested a years worth of ramen." He chuckled.

"Yea your probably right..." Tsunade stopped speaking and froze when she felt a massive demonic chakra spike.

"Jiraiya that has to be.."

"I know Hime let's hurry naruto might be in danger." Jiraiya said.

The two Sannin took of to where the spike came from. In search of their grandchild naruto senju. What they found was a horribly sight four men where dead pierced by wooden spikes. But what really got their attention was the beaten and bloody form of their daughter. With their grandchild laying over top of her.

Tsunade quickly ran to the pair to give them an diagnose 'please be ok' she thought as her green glowing hand passed over them.

"Hime are they ok?" Jiraiya asked worry all over his voice.

Tsunade sighed "yes they are both fine nothing I can't heal. Let's take them back to are hotel and I'll give them proper treatment." She said

Jiraiya nodded as grab his daughter while tsunade carried natuto as they  
Shunshin to the hotel.

(A few hours later)

Naruto started to open his eyes the young blond felt like absolute shit. As he propped himself up he saw his grandparents and aunt looking at him.

"Naru-chan your awake." Tsunade said bringing her grandson into a hug.

"Yea welcome back to the land of the living gaki." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Good to be back ero-jiji." Naruto said with a smile.

Jiraiya formed a tick mark before he could respond his daughter spoke up.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I was unable to protect you. I'm a failure."

"It's not your fault aunt zune don't beat your self up. Your not a failure In my eyes. But I would like to know what happened." The young blond said.

"Well shizune told us the whole story and when we found you guys we saw what happened and naruto I think you may have a kekkei genkai." Tsunade said.

"Wow baa-chan really?" Naruto said with excitement.

"Yes I believe you inherited what no senju has inherited before. Naruto you have inherited your great great grandfather's Mokuton or wood release if you prefer." Jiraiya said.

"Wow that awesome I'm gonna kick so much ass now." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto this is serious from today on our we are starting your real ninja training. We will work on all of your skills so be prepared this will not be easy." Naruto's grandfather said.

"I understand don't worry I'll make all of you proud. I'll become naruto senju the strongest hokage alive. The blond said with a smile spread across his face ready for what ever challenges might arise.

Chapter end

Finally chapter two is done and I hoped you liked it.

Now as for the paring it will be naruto x secret well actually next chapter I will introduce naruto's love interest. So it won't be a secret for long. But tell me what you think so far I love getting feed back


	3. Naruto the knight in shining armor

I don't own naruto because if I did sasuke wouldn't be a prick and sakura would have died already.

But enough of that here is chapter 3 hope it's good

"Speak"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3. Naruto the knight in shining armor.

Naruto was walking the streets of his brith village Konoha. The sky was beautiful not a single cloud in the sky the sun was shining bright. As the young blond walked happily down the main street of the village he began to hear whispers.

"Is that him?"

"Yes that's the demon child."

Naruto heard this and started to walk faster.

"That thing killed my wife and child."

"He claims to be hokage-sama's son but he is just a bastard child."

The young blond tried to cover his ears as he took off into a sprint. Tears starting to form around his eyes.

"I heard he murdered four men in cold blood."

"It's true he is nothing but a damn monster."

Naruto tripped and fell to the ground as more people surrounded him and chanted.

"Murderer... murderer ...murderer"

"No I'm not stop calling me that." The blond yelled.

Naruto didn't know what to do he tried to find a way to escape. He looked in front of him to see his family.

"Baa-chan, ero-jiji, aunt zune please help me." He cried.

"Don't call me that your no family of mine you killed my son you no good demon." Tsunade said kicking the poor blond into the ground.

"You just love killing don't you first my brother and Kushina now you murder for men that wanted nothing to do with you. Why don't you just go die you good for nothing monster." Shizune said spitting on Naruto's beaten crying form.

"Your pathetic I say we just end this demon right here and now." Jiraiya said pulling out a kunai.

"Yea let's do it Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said as the toad sage brought the kunai down upon the blond.

"NOOOOO." The blond shouted as he shot up from his bed waking from his dream.

Looking around the dark hotel room he say his aunt walk over to his bed.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?" Shizune said setting on the blond's bed bringing him into a hug.

"Kinda I had the nightmare again. What if I am a monster aunt zune I killed four people." Naruto said shaking.

"Listen Naruto your not a monster your my precious nephew and you know me and mom and dad love you with all are heart. The four men you killed were horrible people but remember what your grandfather said?"

Naruto remembered back to what his grandfather said.

(Flashback)

Naruto was a wreck at has been a week since the blond had killed for men to save his aunt. The young senju had trouble sleeping and would hardly ever talk any more. It was like all of the life was squeezed right out of him.

Said blond was setting on a swing alone in the park not moving his blue eyes that lost all of their life were staring into the ground.

'Im a monster maybe I am the kyubi.' Naruto thought with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Naruto suddenly was broken from his thoughts as he felt someone push his back gently as he began to start swinging.

"Naruto you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." The blond heard his grandfather speak.

"But ero-jiji I killed people." Naruto said with a raspy voice.

"Killing is something every ninja does I have your grandmother and even your father did as well." Jiraiya took a pause to collect his thoughts.

"Naruto did I ever tell you about my first kill?" He asked.

"No you never mentioned it before." Naruto said.

"Well it was during a mission back when I was a genin. We had captured a missing ninja but he broke from his bindings and tried to kill your grandmother I rushed forward and stabbed him in the heart. If I hadn't reacted when I did she might not be alive today." The toad sage said.

"How did you deal with it ero-jiji?" Naruto asked.

"I was a mess I locked my  
Self away and refused to eat. I hated that I became a cold blooded murderer. But my sensei you know him as the third hokage told me something that helped me move on. He said 'killing is a part of life if you have to take a life to protect a loved one that doesn't make you a monster only when you enjoy the kill is when you are a true monster. Remember the emotions you are feeling prove what you truly are' so know this Naruto you are not a monster or a demon you are naruto senju konoha's future hokage!" Jiraiya said catching his grandson mid swing and giving him a hug.

"Thank you ero-jiji." The blond said with a smile.

(Flashback end)

"Yea i do aunt zune because i have these feelings of regret shows I'm not a demon. It's just these dreams are so real it's hard to handle." The blond said holding onto his aunt.

"Just know Naruto-kun no matter what your grandmother and grandfather and I will always love you no matter what. To us your not a monster your naruto senju the light that shines in are life's." Shizune said with a smile as she brushed his hair with her hands.

"Now get some rest Naruto-kun you have training tomorrow and you'll need your rest like always." She said tucking him back into his bed.

"Ok good night aunt zune I love you." The young senju said.

"And I love you too Naruto-kun." Shizune said kissing him in the forehead before going to her own bed to get some sleep.

(The next day)

Naruto had went thru the rest of the night with little trouble after his nightmare. The young blond was currently in a large clearing like he was everyday when he trained with his family. Training has been pretty easy for naruto in the past couple of months since his grandfather showed him the shadow clone jutsu and they figured out how Naruto could use the kinjutsu to his advantage.

"Alright you know the drill Naruto make 100 shadow clones for chakra control practice with your grandmother. Then I want you to make 100 more for your for your Taijutsu practice with me. And lastly you will do five hundred push ups and sit ups and run and the clearing twenty times. After you do that you will dispel your clones and take a break before we work on more jutsus and your wood release." Naruto's grandfather said.

"Alright ero-jiji." Naruto put his hands together in a familiar hand seal and shouted.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto shouted as multiple copies of himself appeared in the clearing.

"Alright everyone let's go get this training done with!" The original Naruto yelled as all the other clones agreed and went to do their tasks.

Naruto had finished all of his push ups and sit ups. And now the blond has started to run around the clearing dodging the occasional blunted kunai that were being thrown by his aunt. She said it helped motivate him to run and improve his reflexes.

As he kept running he saw some of his clones doing the water and tree walking exercise with his grandmother. Then he passed his grandfather teaching his clones an advanced form of his toad taijutsu.

(Few hours later)

After Naruto had finished the first part of his training he took a break and had some lunch his aunt had made before. The blonde then started his second half of training. He practiced trying to master his grandmother's technique for her super strength and thanks to the chakra control exercises he was starting to get the hang of it. He also continued practicing his Mokuton. But the strange thing Naruto didn't require any hand seals for his wood release. The blondes grandmother said the last person in their family that had wood release her grandfather had to use hand seals for his Mokuton. But it was like Naruto had a mutation of the first hokages ability. Naruto could manipulate wood and plants around him with just a thought and sometimes a piece of wood or plant would protect him without the blond knowing.

"Fantastic work today gaki your improving greatly with your training if I had to evaluate your strengths I would say your at a high genin level." Naruto's grandfather Jiraiya Senju praised.

"Thank you ero-jiji. thanks to you  
baa-chan and aunt zune is the only reason I've progressed this far." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't sell yourself short gaki. You might be not the brightest person like me but you learn by doing and your damn good at that." Jiraiya said with a smile patting him on the back.

Naruto smiled at his grandfather as he heard footsteps behind him. The blond turned his head to see his grandmother and aunt.

"Good job today Naru-kun I say a few more weeks and you'll be punching people through walls like your baa-chan." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"You really think so baa-chan I can't wait." Naruto said with his fist in the air.

"Or you could knock down the walls at the bathhouses and get a good peek inside." Jiraiya said with blood running down his nose before his wife punched him into a tree.

"Pervert." She growled shaking her fist.

Shizune watched this from a few feet away. 'For the love of god neither of my parents are a good influence.' She thought with a sweat drop.

The three Senjus waited around jiraiya's unconscious form before he started to stir.

"Man that's hurt I forgot how hard you can punch Hime." Jiraiya said nursing his throbbing head.

"Well if you weren't such a pervert I wouldn't have to hit you now would I." Tsunade said.

"Aww come on Hime you know the only girl I peek on now is you." Jiraiya said with a pervy grin. Which earned him another super powered punch from his wife.

One concision later Jiraiya awoke too find his wife standing over him.

"Think about what your gonna say first before I knock you out again." Tsunade said.

"Well actually I was gonna say tomorrow we are making are way towards taki."

"The waterfall village what for father." Shizune asked.

"Well it's because your mother tried to go gambling without Naruto so now we have to dodge the debt collectors. Picture it as a mini vacation." The toad sage joked as Naruto laughed at his grandmothers poor gambling abilities.

(A week later)

It had been one week since Naruto and his family embarked to the village hidden in the waterfalls. And currently the blond was gazing onto a massive waterfall.

"Welcome to the land hidden in the waterfall." Jiraiya said holding his hands out.

"But ero-jiji I don't see anything." Naruto said with confusion.

"Well gaki they don't call it the village hidden in the waterfalls for nothing." Jiraiya said with a laugh as he started to walk away.

"You have a point ero-jiji." Naruto said as he followed.

Eventually the family came to a secret entrance with two gate guards that checked their fake ID's so the family wouldn't attract attention. As Naruto walked thru the gate he was amazed how beautiful the village was. Thanks to his Mokuton he could feel all of the plants surrounding the area.

"It's beautiful." Naruto gasped as he looked around.

"Yea it's almost perfect it just lacks one thing." Tsunade said.

"What's would that be baa-chan?"  
Naruto asked his grandmother.

"There is not a single casino in the whole village." She said with anime tears rolling from her face.

"I officially hate this place." Naruto said with a saddened look.

"Well gaki me and your grandmother are going to find a place to stay why don't you and your aunt zune go walk the village." Jiraiya said.

"Ok ero-jiji that sounds fun." Naruto said.

Naruto watched his two grandparents disappear down the road in search of a place to stay.

"Well naruto-kun shall we get going?" Shizune asked but didn't get a response.

She turned her head and found the little blond was gone.

"Oh no I have to find him before he gets into trouble. We are still banned from the land of stars." Shizune said with worry as she took off.

In a ally way right where shizune was a young blond popped out. "Sorry aunt zune but I wanna have some fun." The little blond snickered.

Naruto eventually stumbled onto a giant tree that words were painted all over it. Naruto started to read all of the writing 'demon bitch' 'monster.'

"What the hell is all of this about?" Naruto said to himself as he got closer to the tree.

As the young Senju arrived to the base of the tree he heard noises. 'Is someone crying?' He thought as he channeled chakra to his feet and began to climb the tree towards the noise.

When Naruto finally arrived to the top he found a girl with mint green hair and tan skin. She was wearing a simple white tank top with matching white pants.

"Um are you all right?" Naruto asked.

The girl flinched when she heard his voice. "Don't hurt me I did nothing to you!" She cried as she brought her hands up to protect herself.

"Calm down I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Naruto Senju what is your name?" Naruto asked as he saw the girl turn around his brilliant blue orbs gazing into her orange. 'My favorite color.' He thought

"My name is fu I don't know my last name. The people at the orphanage said demons don't deserve family or a last name." She said her voice broken.

"Why do people treat you so bad  
fu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You must not be from around here but I am taki's weapon. I hold the nanabi I've had it ever since I was born." Fu said with sadness.

"So you are just like me." Naruto said not believing he met another Jinchuriki.

"Fu is confused how are you like fu?" The young Jinchuriki asked.

"Well when I was born my father had to seal the kyubi away inside of me making me a Jinchuriki as well giving up his life in the process." The blond said with his head down.

"So you really are just like fu then. My mother died when I was born and I was just the unlucky baby born ready to have the nanabi sealed inside me. But fu had it hard no one ever showed me any kindness as I was kicked out of the orphanage just a couple months ago." The young orange eyed girl said.

"But your no older than me how do you survive?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Well fu lives in this tree for shelter and scavenges in the trash cans and forest for food." She said.

"That's horrible fu-chan." Naruto said with a little anger how his fellow Jinchuriki is treated.

"Yes it isn't the essayist life to live and it's even harder when all of the other children are told to not go near the 'demon whore' it's lonely." She said starting to cry.

Naruto grabbed the girl by the hand as she looked up at him. "Come on fu-chan it's still daylight out let's go have some fun." The blond smiled.

"Fu would like that Naruto-sama." The mint haired girl said with a smile.

The two made their way down the tree and began to walk around the village. Fu was giving Naruto his own personal tour around taki and the blond had to admit besides the way that they treated fu it was a fairly decent place. As they continued to walk Naruto was thinking about how much fun he was having with the young girl. But Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he began to hear people speak.

"Look isn't that her?" One villager said.

"Yea it's the demon whore and looks like she has a little friend." Another sneered.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw the look on fu's face tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"Don't listen to them Fu-chan lets just kept walking." The blond said as he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you naruto-sama." She said as she took his hand.

As they started to walk away some of the villagers began to circle the two Jinchuriki.

"Hey kid why don't you just walk away you don't wanna be seen with this demon bitch." A man said naruto could tell he was a ninja by his forehead protecter.

"Yea kid you don't wanna get caught up in this bitch's daily beating do you?" Another taki ninja asked.

"Daily beating." Naruto growled turning to fu for answers.

"Fu is sorry Naruto-sama you should leave. Fu doesn't wanna see you hurt." The girl said trying to convince her new friend to leave.

"Yea kid why don't you scram." The man said.

"Not a chance in hell Fu-chan is my friend. I could never look baa-chan  
Or ero-jiji in the face if they knew I abandoned a friend." Naruto said with determination.

'He.. Is my friend.' Fu thought.

"So be it brat." The man said as he charged the two.

"Naruto-sama run!" Fu cried.

Naruto merely watched the man dash towards him before he held his hands up and multiple beams of wood shot out of the ground sending the man flying. The crowd didn't have time to be shocked as roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around every person surrounding the two.

"Amazing" Fu said seeing how a boy no older than her dispatched all of these people with ease.

"Come on Fu-chan let's go." Naruto said grabbing her hand and taking off away from the crowd.

As the Jinchuriki duo ran down street after street Naruto suddenly stopped as he felt a sense of dread.

"What's the matter Naruto-sama?"  
Fu asked.

"My grandmother that's what." The young Senju said with fear.

"Hello naru-chan." A voice called behind him.

As the two children turned they saw Naruto's grandparents and aunt standing with unpleased looks on their faces.

"I leave you with your aunt alone for a minute and you run off and cause a huge scene annnnddd who is she?" Tsunade said forgetting her frustration and noticing the girl.

"Her name is Fu." Naruto said as he started to tell his family all about the nanabi Jinchuriki.

"That is awful we should help her." Shizune said.

"I agree people are so ignorant. I say we leave this shit hole and take Fu with us." Tsunade said thinking about what if something like that happened to her naru-chan.

Fu heard what Tsunade said and brightened up 'they would take me away from here.' She thought with hope.

"Hime we can't simply take her it would cause a huge incident she is taki's Jinchuriki." Jiraiya began as Fu looked to the ground.

"But ero-jiji..." What ever Naruto was gonna say was cut off as Jiraiya raised his hand up.

"But I never gave a shit about something like that let's get you out of here Fu." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Your the best ero-jiji!" Natuto said bringing Him into a hug.

"Yea i know now let's get out of here." The toad sage said as the Senju clan and their new friend prepared to leave.

Chapter end

I hope you liked the chapter and the pairing NarutoxFu as for Fu she is basically an OC so I gave her a personality I based her off of juvia from fairy tail cause I love her. But if you don't like how she refers to herself when talking I might make her grow out of that. But she will be very attached to naruto and always call him naruto-sama

But as for naruto his wood release will be like how gaara uses his sand.

So comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 The third demon

I don't own naruto

Chapter 4. The third demon

Naruto could not be happier it has been one whole year since Naruto and his family had rescued Fu from taki. And in the past year the two Jinchuriki had become extremely close. Fu had even began training her ninja skills with the blond and his family. Tsunade noticed that Fu had remarkable chakra control and since you can only have one summoning contract and Jiraiya was giving his to Naruto she decided to make the young Jinchuriki her apprentice.

Jiraiya had theorized that most Jinchuriki get a benefit from their biju like naruto has his healing factor and since most Jinchuriki have horrible chakra control he guessed Fu's was her natural chakra control. But even though the mint haired Jinchuriki became the apprentice of the slug princess she did not take on the same habits of her master and her grandson.

"Sensei Fu thinks maybe you should stop you just can't win." The orange eyed girl tried to reason with her master.

"Fu what did I say about talking like that it's weird and besides I feel like this is my hand. Tsunade said as she looked at the cards in her hand.

"I'm sorry sensei but beating  
Naruto-sama is impossible."

"Yea baa-chan you better listen to Fu-chan." The blond smirked from across the table.

"Oh yea straight flush beat that gaki." She yelled slamming her cards down.

"Ok baa-chan I will royal flush. I win again." The blond said laying his cards on the table.

Naruto reached across the table to gather all of his grandmother'a money he just won.

"Well it's been fun baa-chan but I think me and Fu-chan are gonna go out and play at the park." Naruto said as he hopped of his chair and walked to the door and Fu followed.

"Ok naru-chan you two stay out of trouble that means you Naruto and be back before it gets dark. You have to get some rest we are traveling to suna tomorrow." Tsunade informed the pair.

"Don't worry sensei I will make sure Naruto-sama stays out of trouble." Fu reassured her.

Tsunade nodded as she watched the two Jinchuriki walk out of the hotel room. When Naruto and Fu walked out of the hotel the blond turned to his friend.

"So Fu-chan you wanna help me pull a prank?" He asked.

(Fu's fantasy)

Fu looked over to her fellow Jinchuriki as he slowly turned around His beautiful blue eyes gazing into her orange as he held out his hand to her.

"Fu my love let's run away together." Naruto said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama I will do anything with you." Fu said with hearts in her eyes.

(Back to reality)

"Are right Fu-chan let's go I have a great prank in mind." The blond chuckled as he grabbed her hand and took off.

The kyubi an nanabi Jinchuriki wondered down the streets of the town in search of their victims. As they were passing they saw Naruto's grandfather at a book store signing those prevented books he writes. As he watched his grandfather a devious idea popped in the blond Jinchuriki's head as he whispered into Fu's ear.

"Jiraiya-sama your books are a work of art I love them." One of the many people waiting to meet the pervy author.

"I'm so glad you love my work I get my inspiration from my lovely wife." The toad sage grinned.

"Liar that's not where he gets it." A small boy with short black hair and blue eyes said.

"Yea that old pervert told us to get naked and said we would be his muse for his next book." A girl with long brown hair and orange eyes said.

"Oh my gosh that is revolting." One of the fans said dropping the book followed by many others.

"Wait I've never seen these kids in my life they are just trouble makers." Jiraiya tried to explain.

"Don't lie ero-jiji you know pretty well who we are." The boy said.

"That voice it is you two gaki's I swear when I get my hands on you." Jiraiya said recognizing his grandson's voice.

"Ahh help us lady save us from the bad man who wants to touch us." The two children screamed hiding behind a random women.

"Don't worry children I'll take care of this old pervert." She said walking towards the toad sage.

The two children could hear the toad sages cry for mercy as they snuck away and proofed back into what they really looked like.

"Hehe that was fun Naruto-sama." The mint haired Jinchuriki laughed.

"Yea it was. So who should we prank next?" The blond asked.

"Ummm Naruto-sama maybe we should stop with the pranks remember how mad Tsunade sensei got after you pulled that prank in the land of hot water."

"Oh yea that was hilarious maybe we should pull that one again." The blond laughed as they started to walk out of the ally.

Fu was about to reply but something caught her eye.

"Naruto-sama look." The girl pointed to the two taki ninja hanging up a wanted poster.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he read the poster. 'Wanted alive reward for capture one million ryo.' Naruto read as he saw the face on the poster it was the green haired Jinchuriki standing beside him.

"Naruto-sama they are still trying to take me back to that hellhole I don't wanna go back." She sniffled.

Naruto looked her in the eyes before bringing her into a hug.

"Don't worry Fu-chan I won't let anyone take you. I'll protect you with my life Dattebayo." The blond Jinchuriki said.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." She said

"Come on Fu-chan let's make our way back to the hotel and tell  
baa-chan what we saw." Naruto said as the two took of towards the hotel.

The two Jinchuriki made their way back into the hotel room as fast as they could.

"What the hell happened to you two." Tsunade asked looking at the panting children.

"Me and Fu-chan were walking around the town when we noticed a couple of taki shinobi hanging up wanted posters for Fu-chan. so we rushed back here as fast as we could not to be seen." The blond said.

"Hmm this is troubling we are going to have to be a little more secretive and make sure to kept Fu safe." Tsunade said.

"I was thinking the same thing sensei. Would you think it would be best to leave tonight instead of the morning?" Fu asked.

"Yes that would be the smartest move to make. When Shizune and Jiraiya return we will wait till dark and leave." The slug princess said.

Later that day Shizune came back to the hotel carrying in her beaten and bloodied father. When Tsunade asked what happened she merely said Naruto. Tsunade was able to figure the rest out from her young green haired apprentice. But after a little medical ninjutsu Tsunade explained why they had to leave early to Suna and the group of five departed at nightfall.

(A few days later)

It has been three days since Naruto and company has left the small town that were staying in and headed towards Suna.

"Awww man I hate the desert it's sooo hot." Naruto wined.

"I agree with Naruto-sama why on earth did we have to come to Suna?" Fu asked.

"Well gakis I have to meet with one of my informatives in Suna about my old teammate." Jiraiya said.

"What is Orochi-teme up to anyway Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Well rumor has it he has joined some organization that is collecting S class criminals for a unknown goal." The toad sage said.

"Well anything that involves that man is certainly not good." Shizune said remembering her parents creep of a teammate.

As Naruto's family talked about Orochimaru the blond was walking a little ahead. As he walked over a rather large sand dune he shouted.

"Hey everyone I think we finally arrived in Suna!" The blond Jinchuriki yelled.

"Well what are we standing around here for let's go." Jiraiya yelled as him and his grandson took off in a sprint to the gates of Suna.

The three women stood there and watched the two run.

'They are both complete idiots.' Tsunade thought with a tic mark.

'Well my nephew is a complete even blend of my parents. I don't know if that's a good thing though.' Shizune thought with a sweat drop.

'And then me and Naruto-sama will get married and I will smash any girl that looks at him into the ground.' Fu thought as she turned to look at her crush.

"Naruto-sama where did you go. Wait for me naruto-sama." Fu yelled as she chased after the blond Jinchuriki.

Eventually Fu caught up with the two senju men shortly followed by Tsunade and Shizune. As they approached the gate they were stopped.

"Halt state your names and reason for entering Suna." One of the guards said.

"My name is Jiraiya Senju and this is my wife Tsunade. The other woman is Shizune Kato and her two children Ren and Dan we are here for a vacation in Suna." Jiraiya lied smoothly handing over the fake documents.

The reason the toad sage lied about their identities was to kept Naruto and Fu safe. Not a lot of people knew that Naruto was born and he planned to kept it that way for awhile. And Fu is a stolen Jinchuriki so that was a no brainer even for Jiraiya.

"Hmm everything seems to be in order enjoy your stay in Suna  
Jiraiya-sama." The guard said handing the documents back.

"Thank you we will." The toad sage replied as he walked into the village followed by his family and Fu.

As Naruto entered the village he was amazed this was the first time the blond had been in one of the five major villages besides when he was born. The young Jinchuriki was amazed how big the village was and every building seemed to be made out of sand.

"This place is amazing." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"Yea but it's still a little to hot for my taste. I'm gonna go get something to drink." Tsunade said as she walked away.

"Oh dear I better go follower her before she gets drunk and spends all out money." Shizune said before she took off.

"Well gakis looks like your stuck with me let's go find a place to stay." The toad sage grinned.

After a moment of silence Jiraiya looked behind them to find the two Jinchuriki had disappeared.

"Oh damn how does Shizune deal with these two they always run off."  
Jiraiya said with anime tears rolling down his face.

(With naruto)

Naruto was currently running down the streets of Suna with Fu right behind him.

"Naruto-sama should we have left  
Your grandfather like that?" She asked.

"Aww don't sweat it Fu-chan we do it to aunt zune all the time." The blond chuckled.

"That's true but still it's not very nice and sensei always scolds us for running off." She replied.

"Yea but baa-chan won't do anything. So how about we go play at that park over there." The blond Jinchuriki yelled as he pointed.

"Alright naruto-sama let's go."

As the two Jinchuriki walked to the park they saw a group of kids playing kickball. Suddenly the ball flew way over the kids heads and landed in front of a small boy with red hair.

The boy walked over and picked the ball up and walked over to the kids.

"Here is your ball back." The small redhead said holding the ball out.

"Get away from us you freak." A kid shouted as they all took off running forgetting about the ball.

The small boy merely dropped the ball and began to sob. 'Everyone hates me even my brother and sister and especially father.' The boy thought.

"Hey no need for tears buddy." A voice said.

The small redhead looked up to see a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes standing next to a girl with mint green hair and orange eyes.

"Hello my name is Naruto. Naruto Senju and this is my friend Fu. What is yours?" The blond asked.

Fu listened to every word naruto said 'I am Naruto Senju and this is my future wife Fu senju.' And she began to blush a storm.

The red head looked at the pair a blond grinning ear to ear and a green haired girl blushing up a storm with her arms in her chest while she was swaying back and fourth. 'Strange' was all he could think.

"My name is Gaara." The boy said weakly.

"Well Gaara how about we go play?" The blond asked.

Gaara was shocked "you wanna play with me?" He asked.

"Well of course silly did you not here Naruto-sama. We also would like to be your friend." The mint haired Jinchuriki said.

"You wanna be my friend?" Gaara asked no one wanted to play with him or be his friend the young red head couldn't believe it.

"Man Gaara is all you do ask questions. Of course we wanna be your friend now let's go have some fun." The blond chuckled holding his hand out.

Gaara smiled and took his hand as the three went to go play. The three Jinchuriki played together for hours before the sun started to set.

"Naruto Fu." The voice of Tsunade Senju yelled as she was walking towards the three.

"Well Gaara looks like we gotta go." Fu said.

Gaara looked down on the ground a tears starting to form.

"Hey don't worry Gaara how about we meet here tomorrow and go play?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smiled at this "I would like that." He said.

"Ok see you tomorrow Gaara come on Fu-chan." Naruto said as the pair walked to Tsunade.

"Who is that Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked looking at Gaara.

"Oh that's are new friend Gaara." The blond smiled.

Gaara watched from afar 'oh no she is gonna tell them to stay away from me.' Gaara thought.

"He seems nice Naru-chan." Tsunade said as she smiled and waved at the red head.

Gaara saw this and smiled the young Jinchuriki finally had a friends.

Unknown to anyone a figure was watching the three Jinchuriki the whole time till the point Tsunade came and got the pair. 'Hmmm Tsunade Senju and that's defiantly the taki Jinchuriki. I wonder if they could be of use.' The man thought as he leaped of the roof.

(A few days later)

It has been a few days since Naruto and Fu had meet Gaara. And to Naruto's word the three Jinchuriki had met everyday to play and today was no different. Tsunade and Jiraiya were watching the three from afar.

"It's so nice to see Naru-chan playing with other children. He hasn't has a normal childhood with friends till we took Fu." Tsunade said to her husband.

"Yes it is but the funny thing is that boy is the Jinchuriki of the one tails. Naruto and Fu don't even know it." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Wow it's like those three were destined to meet each other." Tsunade said with a laugh.

The two sat in silence until Jiraiya broke the silence by talking.

"I know you've been listening the entire time why don't you come out." Jiraiya said.

A man with sandy blond hair appeared behind the two.

"Greetings Tsunade and Jiraiya Senju my name is Yashamaru and I have been observing those two children of yours and I have a something to propose to you." The man now known as Yashamaru said.

Down with Naruto the young Senju was currently playing tag with his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Tag I got you Gaara your it." Fu giggled as she took off.

"Not for long." The red head said in a matter of fact tone heading for a laughing blond.

But before Gaara could reach his target two new arrivals appeared.

"Naruto Fu let's go we need to talk." Jiraiya ordered in a completely serious tone.

Naruto has only seen his grandfather like this once and that was when they had a run in with a group from iwa. So the blond knew better than to argue.

"Alright jiji come on Fu-chan." Naruto said before he turned around and waved goodbye to Gaara.

As the group walked away from Gaara. Naruto looked at his grandmother.

"Baa-chan what's the matter?"

"We will talk about it in private when we arrive to the hotel." She said.

(Few hours later)

A man carrying a small red haired boy was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Ignoring the pain from the multiple wounds caused by kunai being thrown at him. The man was forced to stop as a group of men appeared in front of him.

"Stop Yashamaru what the hell are you doing with Gaara?" The kazekage demanded.

"It's simple you all treated my sisters child like a monster more than a human being so I'm taking him away." Yashamaru yelled.

The kazekage smirked. "And how do you plan to get away your surrounded now hand my weapon over." The kazekage said.

"Simple." He said as he opened his jacket to revel multiple exploding tags.

"Everyone scatter." The kazekage ordered.

"I'm taking him away where you can't hurt him any longer." Yashamaru said as the exploding tags detonated leaving nothing left but a crater.

Chapter end

So how was the chapter? Comment follow and favorite.

And I like all the good feed back I've been getting and I've also got some great ideas from you all and for the whole Fu seeming like a fan girl to Naruto she is just clingy and adores him because he is the first person to show her love.

And have a merry Christmas :D


	5. Chapter 5 A brother

Don't own nothing

Chapter 5. A brother

As Naruto walked over a large sand dune the tiny blond heard a loud explosion. Naruto turned his head his blue eyes gazed over to see the sand village a single cloud of smoke arising to the sky.

"I'm sorry Gaara." The blond murmured.

(Flashback)

Tsunade was sitting and talking with her husband while watching Naruto play with her apprentice and their new friend when she felt a presence behind them and heard her husband speak.

"I know you have been listening the whole time why don't you come out." The toad sage said.

Tsunade turned her head to see a man with with sandy blond hair walk behind them.

"Greetings Tsunade and Jiraiya Senju my name is Yashamaru and I have been observing those two children of yours and I have something to propose to you." The man now known as Yashamaru stated.

"And what is it." Tsunade asked.

"Well you may already know that the red headed child down their is Suna's Jinchuriki. But did you know the small girl down there is taki's Jinchuriki as well. Strange she was reported missing I wonder how she got to Suna?" Yashamaru said with a small smirk.

Tsunade tensed up ready to pounce the man before he could do anything. "And how would you know that?" She hissed.

"Well it's simple I'm the right hand man of the kazekage and His brother in-law. Because of this I was tasked to guard over Gaara and of course I was bound to notice the resembles to that girl and all of the wanted posters. He replied smoothly before he began to speak again.

"But the blond one has me at confusion. He has your spiky hair Jiraiya-sama but he is more like a male more tanned version of the slug princess. So this brings up a question who is this boy a son or maybe your grandson perhaps?" He said looking at the pair.

Tsunade had enough she was about to knock this guy straight through a building. However her husband spoke up.

"You said you had something to purpose so get to the point." The toad sage said deathly serious.

"Ah yes my apologies. As you may know my nephew do to his status as a Jinchuriki his life is well unpleasant." Yashamaru began before his voice turned from the cocky man that was talking earlier to a hurt and sad man.

"My dear sister I loved her so much. I loved her as much as she loved her newborn child Gaara. Before she died she spoke of how much she adored him and would protect him. When she died I vowed to always be there for him but lately that has not been enough so I've made a choice I will take Gaara away from this hell hole." Yashamaru said determined.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jiraiya asked knowing how hard of a task it would be. stealing Fu was a challenge but taking away a Jinchuriki from one of the five major villages even the weakest one was still a hard thing to accomplish.

"I've come up with two plans. Both plans end with me dying. But I don't care about that I wanna save Gaara so please if you help me with one of the plans he might Be able to live a happy life. You've already stolen the taki Jinchuriki and managed to keep her safe do the same for Gaara just please help him." Yashamaru begged getting on his hands and knees.

Tsunade looked at her husband. "What should we do Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Stealing a Jinchuriki from one of the five major villages is a tuff challenge. Even if we pull it off hunter ninja's would be chasing us everywhere we go." He said.

"But think Jiraiya what if little naruto was in a situation like this. We need to try and help this boy." Tsunade tried to reason.

"I know hime but I'm taking Naruto and Fu's safety into thought. We would be bringing them into danger as well." He shot back.

Yashamaru listened to the two and spoke up. "If you are worried about the two children's safety don't worry. The plan I have worked out only needs one of you. And as for the hunter ninja chasing you down if my plan works there will be none." Yashamaru said.

"Well it seems like you have everything planed out care to explain it?" Jiraiya asked.

"No not here I've already said to much. But besides you need to think if you want to help me or not. If you chose too meet me at the location written on this paper at midnight and we will discuss the plan." Yashamaru said handing Jiraiya a piece of folded paper before hopping away.

Jiraiya watched the man leave and looked at his wife.

"We will discusses this at the hotel let's go collect the children. The boy is their friend they should have a input to what we should do." He said as his wife nodded as they went to collect the two Jinchuriki.

(At the hotel)

Naruto was confused one second he was playing with Fu and Gaara. And the next thing he knew his grandparents showed up and took the two back to their hotel room. Naruto's small blue eyes focused on his grandparents and aunt.

"Baa-chan are me and Fu-chan in trouble?" The blond asked.

"No Naru-chan you two are fine but we do need to discuss something very serious." Tsunade said looking at the two children.

"What is it master?" Fu questioned.

"Yes mother I would like to know as well." Shizune said just as confused as the young Jinchuriki.

"Well it's a long story first thing you should know that boy you've been playing with Gaara he is the son of the kazekage and the Jinchuriki of the one tail." Tsunade said as she stopped to see everyone's reactions.

"So he is just like me and Fu-chan. And even though his father leads the village he is still treated badly." Naruto said wondering if his father was still alive would he be treated the same as Gaara in konoha.

"Yes he is just like you two and he is treated horribly which brings up the complicated part." Jiraiya said seriously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Complicated part? What do you mean father." Shizune asked.

"Well me and and your mother were approached by Gaara's uncle. He asked us if we could help him rescue Gaara from this place and give him a life where he is loved instead of hated and feared." The toad sage replied.

"Alright so we are gonna help him." Naruto said looking at his grandfather.

"Hold on there gaki. There is too many things that could go wrong with this for all we know it could be a trap to capture Fu. And I believe he may have also figured out your heritage as well." Jiraiya said trying to get natuto to realize the predicament.

"But ero-jiji Gaara is my friend we have to help him!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya looked at his grandson he had that same determined look that his father always had when he wanted to do something.

"I understand that Naruto but your safety and Fu's come first I'm sorry I don't think we can help him." Jiraiya said with a downward look.

"Jiji you told me once that a man from konoha abandoned his mission to save all his comrades. He was mocked and seen as a traitor but before he took his own life you asked him why he did it. Remember what he said?" The blond Jinchuriki asked his grandfather.

"He said those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Jiraiya said softly remembering the words of Sakumo Hatake.

"Exactly ero-jiji and Gaara is my friend and I will never turn my back on a friend. If I did that I would never be worthy enough to become hokage one day." Naruto said his blue eyes not showing any signs of giving in.

Tsunade watched her grandson. 'He is so young but the way he speaks it reminds me so much of my grandfather.' She thought.

"I agree with naruto-sama Gaara is our friend and also a Jinchuriki. I want to help him like you helped me." Fu said as determined as her blond crush.

"Jiraiya-kun if at the least we could do is try to help the boy if anything." Tsunade tried to reason.

"Yes father you said you were to meet him and listen to his plan why not hear him out I'm sure if it is a trap we could escape easily." Shizune added.

Jiraiya looked to each person standing in the room and sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to Hear him out and if the child can be saved we will help him." Jiraiya said and everyone nodded in agreement.

(Midnight)

Naruto had went with his grandfather to the meeting place. His grandmother, aunt and Fu all stayed behind. The reason the blond went with Jiraiya was if it was indeed a trap Jiraiya was easily a kage level shinobi and even though Naruto was young thanks to his training and wood release he was around a mid level chunin. So the two could escape almost any threat.

Naruto followed his grandfather as they walked down a dark ally way.

"Ero-jiji where is this place that we are meeting this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Just down this alleyway we make a left and there is an old abandoned storage building where we are meeting. Now hurry along quickly and be quite we don't want to arouse suspicion." The elder Senju said as he motioned for Naruto to follow.

As Naruto and Jiraiya arrived in front of the building Jiraiya spoke.

"Now or never gaki are you ready for this?"

"Yea I am ero-jiji let's go see if we can help Gaara." Naruto said as they snuck into the door.

As naruto entered the building he noticed it was very dark except for the one light hanging over a table. On top of the table was his friend and a man Naruto didn't recognize was beside him.

"I've see you arrived Jiraiya-sama and you brought the little Senju with you as well." Yashamaru said noticing to two walking in.

"Yes we are her Yashamaru now tell me your plan and I will decide if I will help you or not." Jiraiya said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hold on ero-jiji he needs to tell us what he did to Gaara." Naruto said looking at his friend.

"It's simple gaki your friend is known to lose control of his biju easily due to his poor seal which I can fix. But to avoided his tailed beast from possessing him it seems he has been knocked out and had a demonic suppression seal placed on him to avoid stress or anger which allows a biju to take over." Jiraiya said looking at the red head Jinchuriki with a keen eye.

"Very observant Jiraiya-sama but I'm not very gifted in the sealing arts so my seal only works for a short time so we must be quick." Yashamaru told the toad sage.

"I understand them please go on." Jiraiya said.

Yashamaru sighed as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

"You should know Jiraiya-sama I have two plans one that involves you if you chose to help me. But if you decline I have another plan I will carry out my self." The uncle of Gaara explained.

"If you have a plan that you can complete by yourself why would you need our help?" Naruto asked.

"Like I've already told Jiraiya-sama both of my plans involve me losing my life. But what I did not mention In one of the plans Gaara dies as well." Yashamaru said sadly.

"What! I thought you were going to save Gaara!" Naruto said completely shocked.

"He is going to Naruto. He plans to save Gaara. But there is more than one to go about that." Jiraiya said knowing what the man was planning.

"I don't understand ero-jiji he isn't saving Gaara if he dies." Naruto cried out.

"Little child you don't understand my first plan was if you did not help me I would take my own life and Gaara's as well ending his pain and loneliness. That is one way I would save him even though I agree it's not a way to go about saving him that I would want." Yashamaru explained to the blond.

"Then what was your second plan? Cause I will not let my friend die." The blond Jinchuriki asked.

"Well this plan is a little more complicated. Like the first plan I will take my own life by detonating a series of exploding tags. And just like the first plan Gaara will be with me when they detonate and thus everyone will believe he is dead." Yashamaru said.

"But if he is with you Gaara will die too." Naruto said not believing what he was hearing.

(Flashback end)

The blond Jinchuriki heard footsteps behind him.

"Naruto-sama there was nothing we could do I'm sorry you wanted to save him." Fu said as se looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes Naruto I'm sad as well I loved uncle Yashamaru but he gave his life to save mine." Garaa said.

(Flashback)

"Yes for Gaara to be truly free from Suna and all it's hatred and judgement. He must die." Yashamaru said as he pulled out a scroll and in a poof another Gaara appeared in his hands.

"Hmm that's very crafty I should have seen that coming." Jiraiya said eyeing the puppet made to mimic Gaara's appearance.

"Yes I will take this puppet with me and tonight Gaara and my self shall die together. He will take on a new life and travel with his new family that is why I need you." Yashamaru said.

"But is there not another way where you can be saved. Surly we can think of another plan." Naruto said not wanting anyone to die.

"Thank you for your concern young Senju but this is what I must do to save my nephew. Gaara is precious to me and he embodies my sisters will I would lay down my life any day for him. All I ask is you show him love he was always feared by other children, adults and even his own siblings he has never been truly loved by others. Just please become the family he needs." Yashamaru begged.

"I promise Gaara is no longer my friend from this day forth we are brothers dattebayo." Naruto said with his fist to his chest as he grinned ear from ear.

"Thank you." Yashamaru murmured.

(Flashback end)

"Yeah he was a good man I just wish we could have done something." Naruto said a little sad.

"Don't worry about it gaki he died a happy man knowing his nephew could finally live a happy life." Jiraiya said.

"Yes he did and I would like to thank you all you did not have to help me. And it's nice to know that Naruto and Fu share the same burden as me and can understand my hardships." Gaara said now aware of his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Yes and I will plan to fix your seal Gaara so you may get a little more sleep." Jiraiya informed the red head Jinchuriki.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama I would appreciate that." Gaara said.

"So Gaara's uncle said he needed a new identity as well why don't adopt him in a way." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"What do you mean in a way master." Fu asked a little confused.

"Well minato and kushina are dead but Naru-Chan and Gaara are around the same age. When ever we make it public knowledge that minato-chan had a child. Why don't we just say Gaara and naruto are twins since Gaara and kushina both have red hair it's a believable story especially if me or Jiraiya say he is." Tsunade explained.

"That's smart Hime so if anyone ever got suspicious about Gaara we can just say he is a Senju and he would be under all of Konoha's protection." Jiraiya said understanding where his wife was going.

"Yes from this day fourth Gaara has a new family. Welcome Gaara Senju." Tsunade said giving the young Jinchuriki a hug.

"...Thank ...you ... Baa-chan." Gaara said weakly with a small smile happy that he finally has a family besides his uncle.

"What about Fu-chan mother will we not make her a Senju as well?" Shizune asked as the small girl looked at her master.

"No we are not going to but trust me I have a feeling one day she will." Tsunade said with a wink to Fu knowing her apprentice's crush on her grandson as the girl blushed.

Naruto looked at the group around him with a smile two grandparents an aunt a cute girl and now a brother. Things were starting to get interesting for the blond that's for sure.

Chapter end

So what do you think of the chapter  
Good bad ?

And as for when they will arrive in konoha it will probably be one more chapter and then it will start at the begging of the cannon and I'm gonna say Naruto and Gaara are going to be pretty strong almost kage level at the begging and Fu will be a little weaker than them but they will not be god like.

And finally I've been thinking about the pairing for Gaara here is what I've thought for him

Fem sasuke probably what I'll use cause I have something good planed for this one.

Fem haku

Yugito

Ino

Tenten

But comment on who you think the pairing should be and why


	6. Chapter 6 The killer b

Don't own naruto

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 6. The killer B

Naruto yawned as he stretched out of his sleeping bag and looked to the red head to his right. It has been a two years since Naruto and everyone had helped Yashamaru fake Gaara's death and made the young Jinchuriki his adoptive brother.

Naruto made his way out of the tent he shared with his brother shielding his bright blue eyes from the newly risen sun. As his eyes adjusted he saw his best friend doing a few mid morning exercises by a stream.

"Good morning Fu-chan!" The blond yelled as he waved to the nanabi Jinchuriki as he walked over to her.

"Oh hello Naruto-sama your up early normally your the last person awake." She teased.

"Yea I felt like getting some early training in today before we head out to kumo." The blond replied starting to stretch.

'Ok Fu now is your chance everyone is asleep you can do it.' The mint haired Jinchuriki thought as she was looking at her crush.

"Um Naruto-sama could you come with me for a moment." Fu asked turning red.

"Sure Fu-chan lead the way." The blond grinned.

Fu nodded and hopped away into the trees as Naruto followed behind. The two Jinchuriki jumped from tree to tree for a few minutes before Fu stopped and waited for the blond.

"Fu-chan why did we run all the way out here?" Naruto asked confused.

Fu twiddled her thumbs before speaking. "Well I wanted to give you something and I wanted to make sure we were alone for me to do it." She said as she pulled out a sealing scroll.

"What did you wanna give me  
Fu-chan?" Naruto asked eyeing the scroll.

Fu channeled some chakra into the scroll and in a puff of smoke out popped a black sword with an orange trim and on the hilt of the sword was the kanji for fox.

"I know how you always said you wanted to learn how to wield a sword so I saved up and bought this for you." Fu said handing the sword to Naruto.

Naruto held the sword in his hands unable to speak he was drawn in by the sheer beauty of the sword. After a moment however the blond gathered his thoughts.

"Fu-chan you didn't have to do this thank you I love it."

"It's fine Naruto-sama I got this for our anniversary." Fu said with a smile.

"Our anniversary?" The blond questioned not understanding.

"Yes remember it's been two years come on you know what it is." She said trying to give him a hint.

Naruto thought hard for a moment before he spoke.

"That's right it's been two years since I Helped you escape taki." Naruto said.

"No that's not it. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that you took me form that atrocious place. But today is the two year anniversary since you became my first friend and precious person I just wanted to say thank you." Fu said a little teary eyed.

Naruto took the sword and attached to his hip as he looked at the girl in front of him before bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you Fu-chan you are my first and best friend I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." The blond said a little sad.

"You already gave me everything I could have wanted. You acknowledge me as a person and not a demon and you gave me a family. Even though I'm not a Senju in name or blood you all treat me like one." Fu said with a smile before she broke the hug and looked at the blond.

"Now let's go back to camp master and everyone else is probably wondering where we are at." Fu giggled.

Naruto nodded as he heard chuckling the blond looked around the foliage but found nothing. Naruto shrugged it of and hoped back to their camp with Fu.

As the two Jinchuriki left a tall man with white hair walked out of the bushes. Writing down notes on a small notepad.

"These two gakis are gonna make a better book than minato and kushina did." The perverted grandfather of Naruto laughed.

When Naruto and Fu arrived at the camp they found the camp sight completely packed and everyone waiting for them.

"Oh there you two are and it looks like Fu gave Naru-chan a little gift." Tsunade said looking at the sword she helped her apprentice pick for the blond.

"That is a very beautiful sword naruto-kun." Shizune said smiling.

"I agree it is a very impressive sword brother." Gaara said with no emotion.

"Yea gaki but enough talking we need to make out way towards the land of lighting." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Alright ero-jiji lead the way." Naruto said as the group gathered all their things and departed.

(Konoha)

Hizuren Sarutobi the third hokage of konoha stood by his desk looking out the window onto the village he called home.

'Its such a depressing and gloomy day.' The aged hokage thought.

His old eye looked up around the empty streets of the village as rain poured from the skies. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

"Hokage-sama I come with news." A crow masked ANBU said.

Hizuren turned and looked at the masked ninja. "Itachi go ahead and remove your mask we are alone please set down and talk with me." The third said making a hand motion to the empty chair by his desk.

"Thank you hokage-sama." Itachi said removing his mask and taking a seat.

"So tell me itachi-kun what news do you have of the Uchiha rebellion?" The hokage asked taking a puff from his pipe.

"Nothing good hokage-sama." Itachi said as he began to tell the hokage all he knew.

(Uchiha meeting room)

In the under ground basement of the uchiha main house hold several members of the clan were discussing plans for the rebellion.

"I say we strike tonight those damn fools blame us for the kyubi attack. Hell we should be running this village not that old fool hizuren." A uchiha elder spoke.

"I agree I too grow tired of all this waiting and planing let us attack tonight." Another member spoke.

"What do you say of this fugaku you are the clan head the decision should be yours." An elder asked.

"I say we strike tonight it's high time we ..." Fugaku was cut off by the sound of a scream from the guard outside and then a body hitting the floor.

All the uchihas in the room turned to the door their sharingans blazing wildly as they watched the door slowly open and a dark figure walked into the room.

"It can't be this is impossible." Fugaku gasped.

"Wether or not this is possible you will obey my orders and do as I say if you do not obey my orders I will kill you understand." The figure commanded as he unleashes massive amounts of KI.

"Yes we understand. What will you have us do?" Fugaku asked fearing for his life.

"Huh good little pets. now listen up." The man said.

(Hokage office)

The hokage sat in silence for a moment looking at the young teen in front of him.

"Itachi-kun are you sure you can't talk peace with your father?" The third asked.

"Yes I've already tried several times but he is dead set on rebelling against the village." Itachi said looking down.

Hizuren sighed "you know what we must do itachi."

"Yes but I ask let me kill them and become a criminal I don't won't the uchiha name to be tarnished I only have one request." Itachi said a little sad.

"What is your request itachi-kun." The elder ninja asked.

"I am going to let my little brother and sister live and I wish for you to watch over them they are innocent. So please that Is all I ask." Itachi begged.

The aged hokage sat in silence for a moment studying the young teens face.

"Very well I will make sure no harm will befall young sasuke or suki." Hizuren said.

Itachi was about to give the hokage his thanks when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama fugaku uchiha is here to see you. He says it is incredibly important." Hizuren's secretary said.

"Very well bring him in." The third said as he motioned for itachi to hide.

The third watched as the door opened and the head of the uchiha clan fugaku uchiha walked into his office.

"Ah hello fugaku what can I do for you today." The hokage said with mock kindness.

"You know what this is about  
Hokage-sama I'm sure itachi has told you all about it." Fugaku said his voice taking on a little anger saying his first borns name.

"So have you come to start the rebellion if so I will end you here!" The hogake said flaring enough KI to send the clan leader to his knees.

"No I have come to make peace hokage-sama." Fugaku gasped hardly able to breath or stand.

"You've what?" Hizuren said with wide eyes as he stopped flaring his KI.

(With naruto)

Up in a high mountain a mile away from kumo two Jinchuriki were complaining nonstop.

"But why baa-chan?" Naruto wined.

"You heard me you three are staying on this mountain while we head to kumo. I am not bringing three Jinchuriki into the most power hungry village." Tsunade said with here arms crossed.

"Let us come master don't worry me and Gaara will keep  
Naruto-sama out of trouble." Fu tried to reason.

"I'm sorry my mind is made up you three will stay here for a few days and train you have plenty of supplies and no one should bother you." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Fu hung their heads down in defeat.

"Yes baa-chan/sensei." They said together.

After Fu and Naruto stopped complaining Jiraiya walked In front of the three Jinchuriki.

"Alright now that that's settled listen up Gaara I want you to work on your speed and taijutsu forms I've been teaching you. You can't always rely on your sand. And Naruto I want you to read all of the books on sealing I've gave you and practice making seals. Do you two understand?" Jiraiya asked after giving the two their training instructions.

The two Jinchuriki nodded and Fu looked towards her master.

"Fu-chan I want you to read up on the advanced medical training books since your progressing so fast." The slug princess praised.

"I will go thru them all sensei." Fu said with a smile at her masters praise.

"Ok now that's done with time for us to head to kumo and meet with my informant." Jiraiya said as he tsunade and shizune disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Well looks like we better get started." Gaara said as he made a hand sign and a hundred copy's of himself appeared.

"All right you all practice the taijutsu forms while I go train." Gaara ordered his clones as he took off for a jog.

"Well looks like we are starting now." Naruto said as he made his own clones.

"Alright half of you get to reading and the rest of you start making seals." The blond ordered as he darted off to go catch up with Gaara.

"Looks like I'm all that's left." Fu said as she made a batch of clones.

"Alright you all start reading I'm gonna go watch Naruto-sama train." Fu said with stars in her eyes.

"But I wanna watch naruto-sama train." A clone yelled.

"No I will naruto-sama and We will live happily ever after." Another said.

"Not if I kill you first." A clone shouted attacking another starting a massive Fu fight.

Fu watched the while scene with a sweat drop "ok I'm just gonna make some new clones." She said as she dispelled her clones and made new ones.

(Few hours later)

Naruto, Gaara and Fu had finished their training for the day. And the three Jinchuriki were completely exhausted. They were to tiered to even sense the figure approaching them.

"Man I'm so sore I can't feel anything." Naruto wined.

"Would naruto-sama like a massage to feel better." Fu asked rather quickly.

"No Fu I'm alright." The blond answered.

The trio sat in silence until Gaara spoke up.

"Alright who are you and what do you want." Gaara answered moving his head in the direction of a tall tree finally feeling someone's presence.

Naruto was confused his blue eyes gazed into the direction Gaara was looking. The blond saw nothing until a blur shot out of the tree and appeared a few feet in front of them. Naruto studied the new arrival he was a tall dark skinned man with dark glasses. He had light blond hair with a headband that had the symbol for kumo. Naruto also noticed the multiple swords on his back.

"Ay I'm the killer b and what do I see three Jinchuriki." The now named killer b raped.

Naruto was shocked this man came out of nowhere and somehow knew they were Jinchuriki.

"How did you know we are Jinchuriki." Naruto asked as he prepared for a fight.

"Cause I'm killer b the Jinchuriki of the hachibi." Killer b badly raped.

"But how can you tell we are Jinchuriki?" Fu asked.

"Well it's simple miss seven. Me and hachibi get along pretty fine and tells me stuff all the time." Killer b raped poorly once more.

"So you and your biju get along and he actually helps you how?" Gaara asked not having a to friendly relationship with his own biju.

"It's simple over time hachibi and I became close. And we work together to beat all our foes." Killer b answered in another horrible rap.

"But tell me who are you three weeee." Killer b asked in a rap.

Gaara was about to answer the mans question but naruto beat him to it.

"Hey I'm naruto and this is Gaara he's my bro and this is fu she makes three Jinchuriki." Naruto raped like killer b.

Gaara looked at his brother with a sweat drop. 'Its official I want to be unadopted.' The red head thought.

Fu however was a little different she was bright red with hearts in her eyes. 'Naruto-sama is so amazing.' The mint haired girl thought.

Killer b looked down at his fellow blond Jinchuriki. "Your alright you ain't no bum now give me a fist bump." Killer b raped as he put his fist out.

Naruto smiled as he put his own fist out for a fist bump.

"Oh yea that's what I like to see weeee." Killer b raped as he started to write down on a notepad.

Naruto watched the man write down on his notepad and the blond had an idea.

"Hey killer b do you think you can teach us how to fight with our biju too. And maybe show me something about how to fight with a sword?" The blond Jinchuriki asked.

Killer b looked at the three before he began to actually speak.

"No you three are not ready to be able to use your biju. But as for giving you sword training here." Killer b said as he tossed naruto a scroll he grabbed from out of his pocket.

"Study that and practice it and you should be well on your way to becoming a real swordsman ya fool." Killer b said.

"Thank you killer b." Naruto said as he put the scroll away.

"Don't mention it but I have to return back to kumo I leave you three with one thing of advice. Don't judge your biju likes those around you we fear what we don't understand so don't be afraid. And maybe one day you can fight together with your biju." Killer b said as he blurred away.

Naruto thought in those words for a second 'hmmm I'll try to understand the kyubi.' Naruto thought as he went to go make camp for the night.

(Two days later)

Naruto was looking off the side of the mountain a little away from where his camp sight was thinking of what the future had in store for the young blond. Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

'A lot has happened but I kept wondering how konoha will treat me, Gaara and Fu. Ero-jiji said when we are graduating age we will head back there but I don't know.' The blond thought.

'They will hate you.' A voice said in his head.

"What who is there." Naruto yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry to startle you  
Naru-chan." A sweet voice spoke behind him.

Naruto turned around to see his grandmother walking behind him holding something behind her back.

"Hi baa-chan your fine I was just deep in thought that is all." The young Senju spoke.

"Care to talk about what was on your mind?" Tsunade asked.

"Well it's just in a couple if years we are heading back to konoha and I'm worried they won't accept me. Gaara's father was a kage like mine and look how he was treated." Naruto said.

Tsunade listened to this and frowned. "You know naru-chan that damn village is the last place I wanna be it took so much from me but your grandfather talked me into letting you become a ninja. But if they treat you Fu or Gaara bad there will be hell raised. Treating you three unfair is something I will not accept." Tsunade said being honest.

"Thank you baa-chan I know after losing your brother and my dad you hate the village. But I don't plan to die." The young blond said with determination.

"I know you won't that's why I have something to give you." She said as she pulled a pure white mask with a red kanji for nine on the top from behind her back.

"Thank you baa-chan but what is this for?" Naruto asked holding the mask.

"Well you know when we take you to konoha you will become genin and since we trained you three you won't have to go thru the academy. But Jiraiya got you there masks so you may take on jobs to practice your skills and grow stronger." Tsunade said as she watched her grandson place the mask on.

"So we get to go on mission I'm so excited dattebayo." Naruto yelled as he have his grandmother a hug.

"Yes but either me or your grandfather will be with you. But we can talk about that later let's go back to the others." Tsunade said as the senju duo walked away.

Chapter end.

Well there is that chapter kinda just a filler and I wanted to have them meet killer b and I wanted to show that the uchiha clan will not die like in the show.

Now for Gaara's pairing I have taken ino yugito and haku out because ino  
Is usless yugito would be hard to work with. And haku is kinda over used but it doesn't mean I'm gonna kill her off. And as for fem sasuke I decided something else now it's down to two choices.

My OC suki she is sasuke's twin sister and is one of the few humble non asshole uchihas. I like this cause Gaara will be a senju so there will be the whole senju uchiha rivalry turns Into love thing.

And second there is tenten not a lot I can do with her she isn't in the show to much and doesn't play a big role. she is cute but I find her kinda bland personality wise.

But let me hear what you think on this


	7. Chapter 7 home at last

Don't own nothing

Chapter 7. Home at last

Naruto hopped from tree to tree. His blue eyes fixed on the target ahead. The blond was chasing a small time criminal that had been terrorizing and killing villagers in a small town. Naruto watched as his target jumped down into a clearing and the young Senju followed.

As naruto landed in the clearing he watched the man across him turn around quickly and throw a barge of kunai at him. Naruto merely stood still as wooden roots shot out of the ground and protected him.

"So you really are him. The young masked merc that has been running around the elemental nations hunting missing ninja's." The man said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Borro zenki chunin from iwa and missing ninja. Today is the day you pay for all your crimes." Naruto said seriously.

"Ha brat your all alone do you really think you can beat me?" Borro mocked.

"Well for one yes I think I can beat rather easily to be honest. As for being alone you should pay better attention." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"What the hell is that..." The man never got the chance to finish as we was wrapped up to his head in sand.

"Awww man Gaara you ruined my fun. I was getting ready to punch that guy through a tree." Naruto yelled out as a red hair boy wearing a mask similar to his with the kanji for one appeared in a swirl of sand beside him.

"I'm sorry brother but you were taking to long and remember grandfather was going to send us a messenger toad with our instructions for what to do next." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Yea your right any idea when that damn toad will be here?" Naruto asked a little being a little impatient.

"Don't worry I'm sure Jiraiya will send it soon Naruto-sama." Fu said as she walked up the the pair removing her mask revealing her beautiful face and orange eyes.

"Yea your right Fu-chan. How about we go collect the bounty on this guy while we wait." Naruto said.

"That sounds reasonable let's go." Gaara said as the three Jinchuriki left to go collect the bounty.

After collecting the bounty for the missing ninja borro. Naruto, Gaara and Fu were standing outside the collection office building waiting for a messenger toad.

"5000 ryo we travel all the way down here and hunt this guy down for this. Worst mission ever." Naruto moaned.

"I think your over exaggerating naruto-sama we have had plenty of terrible missions worse than this. Remember when you pranked sensei and she forced us to do D rank missions for a month as punishment." The mint hair Jinchuriki reminded the blond.

"Oh yea I forgot about that." Naruto said thinking back to that miserable time.

Gaara was about to speak when a puff of smoke interrupted him. The three Jinchuriki looked at the small red toad.

"Message from the great and powerful Jiraiya-sama. To the gakis." The toad said handing out a scroll.

Naruto had a sweat drop from his grandfathers antics as he took the scroll from the toad as it dispelled.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and began to read it out loud so his fellow Jinchuriki could hear.

"Dear gakis, I am currently in a location I cannot give away. I am tracking down our little snake friend and I'm on to something big. And as for tsunade she is still in the land of iron helping a small village cure a deadly disease. So I want you three to head to konoha. Surprise you are finally going to become real ninjas. Below you will find a storage seal with passports to help you enter the village. However there is also a letter for the hokage that you will deliver to him as soon as you arrive in the village. He will assign you three to a squad and show you where the Senju compound is. Shizune is already in konoha making preparations for your arrival. Good luck gakis and naruto if you are reading this hand the scroll to Gaara." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he read the scroll and handed it to his adoptive brother.

'Gaara keep Naruto out of trouble and make sure he doesn't go blabbing around about being a Senju. You know how he is.' Gaara read on the paper to himself.

"Well what dose it say?" Fu asked.

Gaara formed a rare smile and even laughed before handing the scroll for Naruto and Fu to read.

"Damn you ero-jiji!" Naruto yelled loudly as he punched a nearby tree sending the tree crashing to the ground.

'He also has sensei's anger as well as her strength. I hope konoha is ready for us.' Fu thought with a sweat drop as the three Jinchuriki left for konoha.

(outside of Konoha)

Naruto sighed in relief he Gaara and Fu have been traveling for the past three days. And finally after seeing nothing but trees and bushes the blond could finally see the massive gates of his home village konoha.

"We have finally arrived." Gaara said.

"Naruto-sama are you excited to see your home village for the first time since your birth?" Fu asked the blond.

Naruto stood in silence for a moment staring at the massive village. "To be honest Fu-chan I'm a little nervous. What if they don't accept me when I finally revel my heritage." Naruto said sadly as they walked towards the gate.

"Don't worry we will be there for you the whole time brother." Gaara said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yea Naruto-sama we are a team and more importantly we are like family no matter what we will stick together." Fu said with a smile.

"Thanks guys that helped ease my nerves a little." Naruto said as they approached they gate guards.

"Halt and show your passports." A gate guard covered in bandages yelled stoping the three.

Naruto dug into his pack and handed the guard their passports. "Here you go." Naruto said.

The guard took the passes and eyed them carefully. "Hmm I've never seen you three before. But your passes say your residents of konoha so welcome home." The man said as he handed the passes back to the blond Jinchuriki.

Naruto took the passports back with a sweat drop. 'This guy is an idiot it can't really be that easy to get into konoha.' Naruto thought as he walked into the village.

As Naruto walked thru the village of his home village he noticed all the people that were staring at the three Jinchuriki or to be more exact staring at Naruto.

"Naruto-sama why is everyone looking at us." Fu asked feeling a little out of comfort.

"I'd say it has to be that Naruto is a male version of one of the best female ninjas to come out of this village." Gaara said referring to the blonds grandmother.

"Yea Gaara is probably right i do resemble baa-chan a lot. But just try to ignore them  
Fu-chan we are almost at the hokage tower." Naruto said as he gave the mint haired girl a foxy grin.

After walking around the streets of konoha and ignoring all the looks the trio received. Naruto looked up to large building known as the hokage tower. As the blond walked inside he was greeted by the hokage's secretary.

"Greetings can I help you three?" She asked looking at the three thirteen year olds standing at her desk.

"Umm we have an appointment to meet the hokage. My name is Naruto." The blond said making sure to hide his last name.

The woman looked down at the book on her desk for a moment before looking up to the trio.

"Ahh yes here you are go right up the stairs and hokage-sama's office is the third door on the right." She instructed.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he walked up the stairs followed by Gaara and Fu. The blond came to a rather large door and opened it. As Naruto walked into the hokages office the blond looked across the room to see his grandparents former sensei the third hokage. The hokage took a puff from his pipe as he rose up out of his chair.

"Come over here let me get a look at you three." Hizuren said as the three Jinchuriki walked over to the aged shinobi.

"Hmm I take it your Naruto. You look so much like your father but even more like your grandmother." Hizuren said with a smile seeing the boy for the first time since his brith.

"Yes I've been told I'm very similar to baa-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

"You sure got her anger down packed as well that's for sure." Gaara murmured with a smirk knowing how to push the blonds buttons.

Naruto turned his head around with a tick mark proving Gaara remark about his anger true as the aged hokage chuckled.

"And you must be young Gaara. Jiraiya-kun has told me so much about you." Hiruzen said looking at the adopted Senju before shifting his gaze to the young girl.

"And you must be Tsunade-hime's apprentice Fu. I hear you on track to surpassing Tsunade in the medical field and your so young." The hokage said praising the girl.

"Yes that is me it is an honor to meet you hokage-sama. And thank you but I'm still a long ways away from sensei's level." Fu said a little nervous standing in such a powerful shinobi's presence.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you three but now time to get down to business take this note down to the academy and you three shall receive your team placement and sensei." Hiruzen said giving Naruto a piece of paper.

"But we are already a team  
hokage-sama." Naruto said not wanting to be separated from his friends.

The hokage took another puff from his pipe and chuckled. "You have the wrong idea naruto-kun. Me and your grandfather decided you three would make a fine team and your sensei will be one of my most splendid ninja." The hokage said.

"Oh I see then there is no problem since we get to stay together. And here this scroll is for you." Naruto said as he handed the hokage the scroll from his grandfather to the hokage.

"Ahh thank you Naruto-kun this is very important. Now you three should hurry for your team placement." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded as the three left the room to the academy to find out who there sensei will be. The hokage watched them leave as he returned to his desk.

"So how do you like your new students?" Hiruzen said to no one until a figure made his presence known.

"I like them. But if what Jiraiya-sama said about their strength is true I don't know much I could teach them." The man said.

"I'm sure you'll find something your one of if not my best ninja." The hokage praised.

(At the academy)

In a small class room all of the years graduating students were gathered in a small room waiting for their team placement.

"Sasuke your the best." A loud pink banshee known as Sakura shrieked.

"Yea how did you become so amazing?" Ino asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Yea sasuke tell us." More fan girls yelled.

A few rows above Sasuke and his hoard of fan girls sat his twin sister Suki. 'I don't care about who is on my team as long as I don't get stuck with one of sasuke's fan girls trying to be friends with me to get to my brother.' Suki thought.

The young uchiha only hated a few types of people there was arrogant people, people who judged others. People who consider others weak and mostly fan girls.

The young uchiha was broken out of her thought when she heard her teachers voice.

"Alright everyone take a seat and shut up its time for team placement!" Iruka yelled using his big head jutsu.

Everyone instantly became silent as they brought their attention to Iruka when suddenly the door opened reveling three young teens. Suki observed the three new arrivals from her seat.

The first was a girl built very much like herself she had short mint green hair and orange eyes and fairly tan skin. She was wearing skin tight black pants with a matching black shirt with the kanji for seven on the back and a orange sash around her hip that matched her eyes.

The next was a boy with spiky red hair he had a blood red shirt with black pants with a giant gourd strapped to his the most noticeable thing was the black rings around his eyes and the kanji for love written on his forehead. Suki had to admit he was pretty cute.

And the final one was a boy with spiky blond hair with bright blue eyes. He had a blue diamond on his forehead that matched his eyes. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with black pants and a orange haori with the kanji for gamble written on the back in white. Suki could have sworn she had seen the blond somewhere before.

"Um hello can I help you three?" Iruka asked the three teens.

Naruto walked over to the man and handed him the note from the hokage. Iruka read the paper as his eyes widened.

"What's the matter iruka sensei who the hell are these guys." Kiba yelled.

Iruka looked at the three young kids in front of him before turning to the rest of the class.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Naruto, Gaara and Fu. They have been trained outside of the village and have been given special permission from the hokage to skip the academy and graduate." Iruka yelled to the class gesturing to the three Jinchuriki.

"What that's bullshit Iruka sensei." Kiba yelled.

"Well if you have a problem with it talk to hokage-sama." Iruka yelled as kiba backed off.

Naruto looked around nervously spotting three empty seats at the top. as the blond began waking to the top row to find a seat with Gaara and Fu right behind them he noticed all the people in the class staring him down.

As they walked by shikamaru the lazy genius eyed them carefully. 'To be able to just walk in here and graduate and have permission to do so from non other than the hokage. These three but be very strong.' The lazy genius analyzed.

"Alright everyone time for your team placement team one will be." Iruka began as he started to list the teams.

Up in the top row a raven haired girl turned to her left and smiled to the three new people sitting beside her.

"Hello I'm suki uchiha it's nice to meet you." Suki greeted with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you suki I am Gaara and this is my twin brother Naruto. And our friend Fu." Gaara said introducing his fellow Jinchuriki

"That's neat I'm a twin as well. That stick in the mud is my twin sasuke." Said with a giggle pointing to her brother.

Gaara nodded with a smile as he listened to iruka speak. "Team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno..."

'Please say sasuke please say sasuke.' She repeated over and over in her delusional head.

"And Suki and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished.

"YES SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" The banshee screamed as some of sasuke fan girls cried in sadness.

"Son of a bitch why her." Suki moaned as she smashed her head on her desk as Gaara tried to comfort her by patting her back.

"Alright squad eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Iruka said.

'Hmm a well balanced tracking team.' Shino thought.

"Not a bad team." Kiba smirked as his tiny dog barked agreeing with his master.

"And the next team we have team ten of shikamaru Nara, ino yamanaka and choji Akimichi." Iruka said as he took a pause from reading his list.

'Damn I got the laziest and fattiest guy for my team just perfect stupid sakura.' Ino thought with anger directed at sakura for being on the same team as sasuke.

'Hmm so they remade the  
ino-shika-cho probably fathers doing.' Shikamaru thought as went back to sleep.

"And finally we have team eleven of Naruto, Gaara and Fu. Now that's everybody so wait here for your sensei to pick your team up for team introduction." Iruka explained as he walked out the door.

Naruto watched as slowly one by one jonin walked into the room followed by a few more to gather their genin. After a few minutes the only teams that were left was his team and team seven. Naruto looked at each person in the room.

Suki's brother sasuke was in his seat quietly ignoring the loud pink haired girl beside him. Speaking of Suki Naruto turned his head to see the uchiha talking and giggling with Fu.

'Im glad she is making friends with another girl and being social.' Naruto thought before he was snapped out of his thought by Gaara.

"So Naruto who do you think our Jonin sensei will be?" Gaara asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I only know a handful of konoha Jonin from the bingo book entries I've seen of them." Naruto replied to his brother.

Suddenly the blond heard the door open as a man walked into the room. Naruto watched the man with curiosity he seemed only a few years younger than his aunt. But Naruto could tell just by the way he stood the man had incredible power.

"Big brother what are you doing here?" Suki asked her older brother.

"I'm here to pick up my new genin team little sister." Itachi said with a smirk.

"But your the head captain in the ANBU division why are you a Jonin sensei?" Suki asked as naruto's eye's widened that was about as high as you could climb in the ninja ranks besides becoming hokage.

"Hokage-sama requested me to take a team. He told me this year will have some of the strongest graduates in over decade." Itachi said looking at the three Jinchuriki.

"So should we leave then." Sasuke said believing the hokage was talking about him while refusing to look his brother in the eye.

Itachi frowned at his brothers actions his father had told Sasuke and Suki that Itachi was a traitor to the clan before he was thrown out. His younger sister did not believe her fathers words and would visit him as much as she could in his apartment. But Sasuke was different he turned against his brother believing his fathers somewhat true words.

"No sasuke I'm not here for. I am here for them." Itachi said with no emotion pointing to the three Jinchuriki.

"Wow you guys are lucky some people say big bro is the strongest ninja to come out of konoha since the fourth." Suki said with a smile to her three new friends. But she was still a little sad Itachi wasn't her sensei.

"Wow really Suki that's amazing. But he still isn't as great as Naruto-sama." Fu said with hearts in her eyes.

'I don't get this girl one second she is all normal and then mention that Naruto guy and she fan girls out. But she still seems like she isn't weak.' Suki thought looking at the young Jinchuriki.

"Well Lets go do team introductions you three meet me on top of the hogake monument." Itachi said as he burst into a flock of crows.

"Well let's hurry up then. Don't wanna keep our new sensei waiting." Naruto grinned as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wait for me Naruto-sama." Fu cried as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves like her blond crush.

Gaara and Suki watched with a sweat drop.

"She is a little attached to my brother but you'll get use to it. See you around Suki-chan." Gaara said as he followed his fellow Jinchuriki in a swirl of sand.

Suki smiled as she watched him disappear 'yea see you around Gaara-kun.' Suki thought with a blush.

(Hokage monument)

Itachi stood on top of the fourth hokages head waiting for his new students to arrive. Itachi was surprised to see his new genin arrive shortly after him.

'So they really are above the average genin level I wonder just how strong they are.' Itachi wondered as he stared the three Jinchuriki down.

Team eleven stood in silence observing each other before itachi broke the silence.

"Greetings I am your new sensei my name is itachi. Why don't you guys introduce yourself tell me your likes dislikes and dreams I already know your names and some other things." Itachi said being a little vague.

"Um sensei why don't you go first we really don't know you besides your name." Fu said wanting to know more about her sensei.

"Well my name is Itachi. I used to be a member of the Uchiha clan before I was banished by my father. My hobbies are training and spending time with my little sister Suki. I dislike people who think power is given to them because of their name like how most of the uchiha clan are. And I'm also very excited to begin training my three students and I hold no ill will towards any of you for being Jinchuriki." Itachi said as the three genin's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked a little worried that his secret was out.

"Well when hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama asked me to be your sensei and I agreed they told me about your status as Jinchuriki and also your true heritage Naruto Senju. But worry not your secret is safe with me." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Alright. And Itachi sensei thank you for not judging us for our burdens." Naruto said as Gaara and Fu nodded in agreement.

"Think nothing of it Naruto-kun. Now why don't you guys introduce yourself." Itachi said.

"Alright I'll go first. I'm Naruto Senju. I like baa-chan, ero-jiji, aunt zune,  
Fu-chan and Gaara. My hobbies are training and gambling. I hate people who don't work hard and losing a bet. And my dream for the future is to become a hokage like my ancestors before me." Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi nodded as he looked to Gaara.

"I am Gaara Senju and even though I'm adopted Naruto and his entire family treat me like one of their own. My hobbies are spending time with my two friends and practicing my skills. I hate people who look down on others for foolish reasons. And my dream for the future is to help my brother accomplish his dream of hokage and stand by his side." Gaara said with determination as Itachi raised an eyebrow to the boys dream.

"Looks like I'm last my name is Fu I don't have a last name but one day I hope to. My likes are Naruto-sama and his family. And my hobbies are spending time with Naruto-sama and reading. I dislike people who treat others harshly for things out of their control. And my dream for the future is to always be by naruto-sama's side." Fu said sending a look to naruto every time she ended a sentence.

Itachi looked at his three new students before smiling. "I like you three already. Walk with me  
hokage-sama told me to escort you three to the Senju compound when we were done." Itachi said as he began to walk away and the three Jinchuriki followed.

Naruto and his two teammates followed their sensei thru the streets of konoha in silence till Naruto decided to speak.

"Hey Itachi sensei I have a question." Naruto said as he saw his sensei turn his head to him.

"Yes Naruto-kun what is your question?" Itachi asked.

"Well ero-jiji told me that when most genin first graduate the academy they are tested by their Jonin sensei to see if they are ready to become actual genin. Are you going to test us?" The blond Jinchuriki asked .

"Well to be honest I already know you three are exceptionally strong and have amazing teamwork. But I guess I could test you three to see what level of skill your at and where I can help you improve." Itachi said smoothly as team eleven came to a massive gate as he fully turned around to face his students.

"So why don't you three meet me at training ground eleven tomorrow around noon and I will test your strengths and see were I can help you improve." Itachi said as he waited for a response.

"That sounds reasonable sensei. I will be looking forward to it." The red haired Jinchuriki known as Gaara said finally speaking.

"Alright then I will see you three tomorrow. Since we are already at the Senju compound i will take my leave." Itachi said as he burst into multiple crows and left the three Jinchuriki standing at the gate.

"Well guys I guess we are here shall we go inside?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Yea let's go I'm excited to see are new home." Gaara said as they pushed open the doors to the Senju compound.

When naruto walked in he couldn't believe his eyes there was houses everywhere and the whole area around the houses was like a massive beautiful garden with a massive home in the middle of the compound.

"Wow Naruto-sama this is where your family lives it's amazing." The mint haired Jinchuriki said with amazement.

"It really is and to think no one besides us will be living here." Gaara said.

"Well were do you think we are staying?" Naruto asked looking at the several different houses.

"Probably the giant house in the middle of the compound  
Naruto-kun." A familiar female voice chuckled behind them.

Naruto and his fellow Jinchuriki spun around to see the woman behind them.

"Aunt zune it's you!" Naruto yelled running to her and giving his aunt a hug.

"Yes it is. I'm glad you three made it to the village safely. What do you guys think of konoha?" Shizune asked sweetly.

"Well this village is really great. And our new sensei is awesome." Fu said happily.

"Oh and who is your sensei  
Fu-chan?" Shizune asked the girl.

"Itachi Uchiha well he was an Uchiha but he said he was banished from the clan." The mint haired Jinchuriki said.

"Hmm so tachi-chan is your sensei." Shizune giggled remembering her nickname for the boy.

"Yes he is. But aunt zune what's with the tachi-chan do you like him." Naruto said with a smirk trying to embarrass his poor aunt.

Shizune turned completely red. "Oh me and him no of course not  
naruto-kun. Now why don't you all come inside I made dinner for you three." She said quickly as she darted of to the house.

"Oh man I'm gonna have so much fun teasing aunt zune. I wonder if I can get sensei all flustered to." Naruto laughed as he walked to their new home.

"Best not upset sensei  
naruto-sama." Fu tried to reason.

"Please Fu-chan I've pranked  
baa-chan and took multiple beatings from her. I'm sure I can take what ever sensei throws at me." The blond Jinchuriki chuckled.

Gaara had a massive sweat drop at his brothers reasoning 'He is definitely an idiot. But he is family and I still love him.' Gaara thought as the three Jinchuriki disappeared into their new home. Their first day as konoha shinobi coming to a close.

Chapter end

Well another chapter done and I don't know what to think about this one but you all might like it.

I made itachi their sensei and I haven't seen itachi be naruto genin sensei too much but he is my favorite character and I wanted him to have an important role in the story.

And as for Itachi being banished if the uchihas are alive they are not gonna just forget about Itachi betraying them and if they are planing anything in the future best not have him around. so he is no longer a member of the uchihas. I might do a flashback showing what happened but I don't think it's needed


	8. Chapter 8 Truths reveled

Don't own Naruto

Chapter 8. Truths reveled

Naruto yawned as he started to stretch out if his bed. The blond jumped out of his bed and started to get dressed for the day.

'Today we have to fight Itachi sensei and he is apparently the strongest konoha ninja since father.' Naruto thought as he slipped his shirt on.

'Though I can fight ero-jiji on even ground until he uses sage mode. And even then if Gaara is with me we can sometimes beat him.' Naruto added in thought as he slipped on his orange haori.

After the blond was fully dressed he left his room and walked down to the massive kitchen where Gaara, Fu and his aunt were.

"Hello Naruto-kun why don't you eat some breakfast." Shizune said sweetly as she motioned to the food she had prepared.

"I think I will. Thanks aunt Zune." Naruto grinned before he started to dive into the food in front if him.

As Naruto was eating like a savage Shizune stood from her chair before walking to the door.

"Hey I'm gonna walk out for a bit. Make sure you three clean up before you leave to meet Itachi." Shizune said as she left with a wave.

Gaara nodded as he was the only one to notice her leavening. Naruto was to busy stuffing his face. And Fu hadn't stopped staring at the blond Jinchuriki for a second.

"So Naruto what's are plan for today?" Gaara asked.

Naruto swallowed a mouthful of food before looking at his adoptive brother. "What are you talking about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Gaara sighed as he face palmed in frustration. "Remember we are going to fight sensei in a few hours to test or skills. He is one of the villages best Jonin we should have a plan." Gaara said trying to get Naruto to understand.

Naruto brushed of Gaara's idea with his hand. "Oh that's what your worried about come on Gaara even  
Ero-jiji says me and you are at least kage level shinobi and Fu is around an elite Jonin. Thanks to all the training we have been thru." Naruto said not to worried about fighting his sensei.

"But Naruto-sama remember what Tsunade sensei always said. If you get over confident it could lead to your downfall." Fu said joining Gaara's side and not Naruto's.

"I never said it would be easy but no one is invincible. And the three of us have flawless team work. But this is not to see if we can defeat sensei it's just to show sensei our strengths and what we know so we should just do what we always do." Naruto said as he began to start eating again.

"Well you do make some good points." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Of course he does it's  
Naruto-sama after all." Fu said with hearts in her eyes.

(With Shizune)

Shizune walked down the streets of konoha occasionally waving to the people who greeted her with the usual 'Senju-sama' or  
'Shizune-sama.'

Shizune really hated the whole sama added to the end of her name. But growing up in one of the most prestiges clans to ever live and being a direct relative to said clans most well known members it was something she grew up with and adjusted to.

Eventual shizune arrived to a rather large run down apartment building as she looked to the piece of paper in her hand.

"Well this is the correct address." Shizune said as she made her way up a fight of stairs and walked past several doors before stopping.

Shizune stopped for a moment. 'I shouldn't bother him.' Shizune thought losing her courage and turning around to leave.

As she started to walk away she heard a door open as a smooth voice spoke and Shizune froze in place. "Hello Zune-chan it's nice to see. Why don't you come inside."

Shizune turned around slowly to see non other than her old friend and crush Itachi Uchiha. "Oh ...hello itachi ...I didn't know you lived here." Shizune stammered out completely beat red.

Itachi formed a small smile. 'Thirteen years and she hasn't changed a bit.' Itachi thought remembering how Shizune used to always become shy and bashful when talking to him.

"Yes Zune-chan I'm sure your nephew told you I'm no longer apart of the Uchiha clan so I needed to find somewhere else to live and here I am." Itachi said with no emotion about his banishment from the clan.

Shizune frowned she always admired Itachi for his kindness as well as his strength as a shinobi. But the raven haired man always hid his feelings behind his emotionless mask.

"Itachi-kun if you don't mind me asking what happened with you and your clan. You were the pride of the Uchiha clan why would they banish you?" Shizune asked hoping he would open up to her.

Itachi stood silent at the doorway to his apartment before turning around and walking inside. "Come in Shizune so we can speak in private." Itachi said using her actual name for the first time in years.

Shizune nodded as she walked Into Itachi's apartment she turned around and watched him shut the door and then placed a silencing seal on the door.

"Just being cautious." The raven haired sensei of team eleven said as he made his way into his almost barren living room.

Shizune walked with him and the two made their way onto a small couch that seemed to be the only furniture Itachi owned.

"This is a nice place you have Itachi." Shizune said trying to be nice as she noticed not only the lack of furniture but the inside was also poorly damaged.

"It's alright Shizune I know it's not much but I'm normally at the ANBU headquarters or on a mission. So I don't spend to much time here to decorate or make repairs." Itachi said knowing the poor living conditions he had.

"But enough about this you wanted to know about my banishment." Itachi said changing back to their original subject.

"Yes I would like to know. But if you don't wish to talk about it I understand." Shizune said not wanting to intrude.

"No it's fine Zune-chan just what your about to hear I need you to promise me you will repeat to no one." Itachi said sounding even more serious than usual.

"I promise I shall not speak of it to anyone." Shizune said as she started to wonder how serious his banishment was.

Itachi nodded as he sat in silence for a moment trying to think where to begin.

"Well like you said Zune-chan I was the pride of the Uchiha clan. But I was also the head captain of the ANBU. And as you would expect the job gave me certain access to the villages secrets that not any regular ninja can come across. So that's why we my father reveled to me him and the elders were planning to rebel against the hokage and the village so they asked me to be their spy." Itachi said admitting the dark truth about the Uchiha clan.

Shizune was shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But if the Uchiha clan planned to rebel against the village why are you banished and how come I heard nothing of the Uchiha trying to revolt?" Shizune asked having more questions then when she started.

"Well that's where the next part comes to play. I agreed to my father and the elders that I would be their spy but actually I went to the hokage in secret and became his double agent and sided against my clan." Itachi said as he took a break and let Shizune digest the information.

"The hokage asked me if I could try to talk peace with my father so for three months straight I tried. And I was making some progress until the clan was sent into an outrage from shisui Uchiha's murder." Itachi said both a small trace of sadness as he looked down.

Shizune couldn't believe her ears shisui was Itachi's best friend as well as a close friend to herself. "Did they ever find who killed him?" Shizune asked.

"No they never found out that I was shisui true killer." Itachi said with a small trace of guilt.

"You...you killed shisui." Shizune said as she stood up and started to back away.

Itachi saw the look of fear on her face and realized he should explain more. "Zune-chan yes I did kill him but..." Itachi said as he trailed off.

"But what." Shizune asked not knowing if she should stay and listen or run.

"But shisui asked me to kill him." Itachi said.

"What do you mean he asked you?" She asked starting to come down a little.

"It happened like this." Itachi began as he started to begin his explanation.

(Flashback)

Itachi was perched on top of a tree over looking a small lake where his little brother and sister were practicing their fire ball jutsu on a small dock.

Itachi suddenly felt something land on his shoulder. The young uchiha turned his head to see a hawk with a small note attached to its leg.

'This is one of shisui's summons what could he want.' Itachi thought as he grabbed the note and the hawk dispelled.

Itachi unrolled the note and began to read. 'Itachi I must be brief meet me at the place me you and Shizune used to play at as children hurry.'

Itachi made a shadow clone to watch over his siblings as he hopped in the direction of where his best friend was waiting. After a few minutes of traveling at high speeds Itachi landed by a large tree. Under the tree was his friend shisui Uchiha.

"Hey shisui what do you want?" Itachi asked as he began to walk closer. However Itachi received no response. And as he walked closer to his friend he noticed the cuts and bruises and blood pouring out of him. Itachi quickly raced to his friends side and grabbed him and watched as shisui slowly raised his head as Itachi's eyes grew wide.

"Shisui what happened to your right eye?" Itachi gasped as he saw the empty eyehole that once held his friends eye.

"Itachi I want you to listen to me and do as I say understand I don't have long." Shisui said coughing up blood.

"Yes shisui I will do anything to help you." Itachi said concerned about his friend.

"Good. As you may have noticed my right eye is gone. It was stolen by the village elder danzo I want you to kill me and take my left eye and keep it safe." Shisui said shocking his best friend.

"But why?" Itachi said not wanting to kill his best friend.

"I won't make it Itachi and we both know the power my eyes hold they need to be protected and kept out of the wrong hands. But before you kill me I've already written a note saying danzo tried to kill me as he took my right and left eye and left me for dead. I want you to take my body to the hokage and show him the note I wrote and take my other eye back from danzo and hide them both where no one shall take them." Shisui said reveling his master plan.

"But why do I have to kill you?" Itachi asked refusing to kill his best friend.

"To kill your best friend. It's one of the only ways to achieve the mangekyo sharingan. I want you to kill me so you may have the power to save our clan from the dark path the are walking down." Shisui said as he gave a weak smile.

"I just can't do it." Itachi cried showing some actual emotions for once.

"Itachi your not only my best friend but your like my brother. I want you to kill me so you can have the power to save our clan and also protect the village... I know one day an Uchiha will become hokage and I believe that person will be you." Shisui said as he coughed up more blood.

Itachi nodded as a small tear fell down his face. "Ok shisui goodbye... Brother I shall become not only the man to save our clan but I will become the next hokage and protect everyone." Itachi said as he stabbed shisui in the heart killing him and his eyes slowly shifted to a pinwheel.

(Flashback end)

"So after I took the body to  
hokage-sama and showed him the note he had danzo arrested and I took shisui's other eye back." Itachi said.

"And what became of danzo?" Shizune asked.

"We don't know he was placed for execution but somehow he escaped the ANBU prison and was never seen from again." Itachi said not having an answer.

"So that man still runs free." Shizune said wanting the man that caused the both of her childhood friends so much pain to pay for his sins.

"Yes he does but we are off topic." Itachi said ready to explain the rest of his story.

"Oh yes we are please continue." Shizune said finally taking a seat again.

"Well after shisui's death like I said the clan was thrown into an outrage especially with Danzo escaping avoiding his punishment. So my father and the elders decided it was time for the uchiha to rebel. But hokage-sama had a back up plan if the uchiha did not settle peacefully." Itachi said.

"And what was the hokage's plan?" Shizune asked.

"It was to kill the entire uchiha clan during the night so no innocent people would be killed by the rebellion." Itachi said shocking Shizune.

"But I asked hokage-sama to let me kill the clan myself and I would spare my little brother and sister. I would become a wanted criminal and missing ninja. But the Uchiha name wouldn't be tarnished and the other clans wouldn't live in fear wondering if the hokage would have them eliminated as well." Itachi said telling Shizune his and the hokage's secret plan.

"But obviously you didn't do that so what happened?" Shizune asked thankful someone she cared for like Itachi didn't make a sacrifice for the village like her brother did.

"Well while me and the hokage were discussing the plans to deal with the uchiha clan my father came into the office and said he would like to make peace with the hokage." Itachi answered.

"So everything worked out between your clan and the village but that doesn't explain why you were banished." Shizune said.

"Well you see all of the events I described to you lead to my banishment." Itachi explained.

"After my father and the hokage talked peace and settled their dispute. I noticed the elders and my father behaved differently around me. I started to become suspicious if they knew I betrayed them and was a double agent. But a few days later I had my answer and I figured something else out as well." The sensei of team eleven said.

"What did you find out Itachi-kun?" The Senju woman asked.

"Well the elders blamed me for stealing clan secrets and selling them to other villages. They even planted evidence in my room to frame me. But since it was a clan affair I could not be sent to prison for my so called crime so I was banished. My father even went as far to tell my little brother and sister that I was a no good traitor and to stay away from me. Suki refused to believe him but Sasuke is a different story. He completely hates me now but from this whole ordeal I learned the clan knew I was a traitor how they found out I don't know and they banished me because they are still up to something and they don't want me to find out about their plans again." Itachi said telling Shizune his fear of what the uchiha might be planing.

"Do you really believe the Uchiha clan still want to take over the village Itachi-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Yes I believe they do. But I will do anything I can to protect the village I love." Itachi said as Shizune smiled and agreed.

"Enough of this sad talk tachi-chan tell me how your life has been since I've been gone." Shizune said wanting to catch up with her friend.

(With naruto)

Naruto was waiting with his brother and Fu at team elevens training ground waiting for there sensei.

"Where is sensei at he is late." Naruto moaned as he made a chair to set on with his wood release.

"Naruto-sama he is only one minute late calm down." Fu said as she giggled at how impatient the blond was.

"I don't get you Naruto earlier you could care less about Fighting Itachi sensei but now you can't wait." Naruto's adoptive brother said in a monotone voice.

"It's not that I wasn't excited about fighting sensei it's just I wasn't worried about the fight. But getting a chance to fight someone as strong as him makes me all excited." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Well I'm glad your ready to go Naruto-kun." The smooth voice of team elevens sensei spoke as his voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Sensei where are you?" Fu asked looking around the clearing.

"Right here." Itachi spoke as team eleven turned around to face their sensei.

"So are you three ready to begin." Itachi asked.

"Oh yea but we can't go all out." Naruto said with a frown wanting to fight his sensei with all he had.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I am well aware of your threes abilities like your wood release and Gaara's sand manipulation. I have clones patrolling the area and will make sure no one will interfere and catch a glimpse at the power you three have." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Well then looks like we get to go all out then." Naruto shouted as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"I'll warn you all now come at me with the intent to kill. Or this will be short." Itachi said as he was suddenly forced to avoid a wave of sand and wooden spikes.

"You don't have to tell us sensei." Gaara said with no emotion with his hands held out as more sand rushed at Itachi.

Itachi jumped back but found his legs were warped in roots. Itachi pulled out a kunai to cut himself free when he noticed a shadow. He looked up to see Fu descending upon him with her fist drawn back. Fu brought her fist down on her sensei's head but instead of him being sent to the ground by the super strength punch. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn. It was a shadow clone." Fu said as she looked for her real sensei.

In the bushes across from his three students Itachi was watching and analyzing them. 'So Naruto uses his wood release in combination with Gaara's sand creating a deadly combination for attacking and defending. Then there is Fu she seems to have Tsunade-sama's strength and she attacks in perfect sync with Naruto and Gaara. And hokage-sama said she is also a skilled medic. I shouldn't underestimate them.' Itachi thought as he made another clone to attack his students.

Naruto was searching for his sensei when he saw a clone appear out of the bushes. "Gaara Fu attack plan T." Naruto said as Fu disappeared behind a wave of sand.

Deciding to put his students on the defense the Itachi clone started to perform multiple rapid hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The clone yelled as he shot a massive ball of fire at Naruto and Gaara who were standing still.

But before the jutsu could reach the two Senju's. A barrier made out of a mixture of sand and wood stopped the technique. Naruto watched as his sensei's attack failed but sensed something behind him. The blond Jinchuriki turned around to see his sensei with his hand to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Itachi yelled as a volley of small fire balls made their way to the two Jinchuriki.

Gaara made a barrier of sand to protect them but Naruto had a different idea. The blond jumped over the barrier and the fire balls drawing his sword as he descended upon his sensei. Itachi simply pulled out a kunai to parry his students strike. Naruto sent a wooden spike through the ground forcing Itachi to dodge as the blond attacked with his sword using the distraction to form a small cut on his sensei's arm but like before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit sensei fight us like a man." Naruto called out sick of the clones.

Where Itachi was hiding he was about to give Naruto his wish when he felt something come from behind. Itachi jumped out of the bushes avoiding being flattened by another one of Fu's punches.

'Hmm so they knew I was testing them with clones so Naruto and Gaara became the distraction while Fu looked for me.' Itachi thought as he dodge another punch from Fu.

As Itachi was avoiding all of Fu's attacks when he suddenly felt something grab onto his leg. Itachi looked down to see roots and sand holding him in place.

"We have you now sensei." Naruto roared as he charged at his sensei a small rotating blue ball of chakra in his hand.

"You cannot avoided this." Gaara spoke from itachi's other side holding a rasengan as well.

Itachi watched as both his students rushed his side planing to smash him against two A-rank jutsus. 'Well looks like I'll have to stop playing around.' Itachi thought as he activated his sharingan and placed a genjutsu on the three Jinchuriki stoping them in their tracks.

After his students were stuck in a illusion Itachi pulled out ninja wire and tied his students together before breaking the genjutsu.

"So we lost damn I thought the three of us had you sensei." Naruto said a bit depressed with his loss.

"Don't be sad Naruto-kun you three impressed me. I knew that you three had a weakness for genjutsu so I used it as a last effort to escape being defeated. In all honesty I don't know if there is a Jonin in the whole village that could win in a fight against you three." Itachi said with a small rare smile.

"Sensei is right Naruto-sama don't be depressed." Fu said wanting the blond to cheer up a little.

"Ok I will thanks for telling me that sensei." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Anytime Naruto-kun. But why don't  
You three give me a larger description of your skills cause I'm sure there is more you didn't show me." Itachi said to the three Jinchuriki.

"Well sensei my speed and taijutsu is around a kage level as well as my chakra reserves. I have my wood release and baa-chan's super strength and I also have her sozo saisei." Naruto said pointing to the diamond on his forehead.

"I also know the rasengan, shadow clone jutsu and I can summon toads but lastly I am pretty skilled in sealing and I'm coming close to figuring out the second hokage's jutsu and the one that made my father famous." Naruto said reveling that he has almost figured out how to preform one of the most powerful technique's created.

"That is amazing Naruto-kun."  
Itachi said amazed that his student was so strong. But Itachi tried to get over his shock as he looked at Fu.

"I have high Jonin speed and taijutsu. But I have kage level chakra reserves. I also have tsunade sensei's super strength like  
Naruto-sama and I can use the shadow clone jutsu as well. And I am very skilled at medical ninjutsu as well and I can summon slugs." Fu said with a smile.

Itachi nodded as he looked at the last Jinchuriki.

"My speed taijutsu and chakra reserves are about the same as Naruto's. I know how to make clones preform the rasengan and summon toads. But that is about it for what I know besides my sand manipulation." Gaara said.

"Well how about we meet every morning at the Senju compound training ground for training. I will help you three with your genjutsu problem since that is my specialty. And I could help Naruto-kun with his swordsmanship. Also I could start you three on your elemental manipulation to give you three more jutsus to use. And after we are done training we shall go to the hokage for missions." Itachi said explaining the plans for the future to his students.

"That sounds good sensei but why are we meeting at the Senju compound?" Fu asked.

"Well Shizune said it would be easier for you three to train in seclusion inside the walls of the compound where no one will see you train and ask questions who you are. And also since Shizune offered me to I'll be living at the compound with you all." Itachi said to his students.

"That's great we can get to know you more sensei." Fu said with a smile.

"Yes you will." Itachi said back.

"Hey sensei you said we would be doing missions. Please tell me we won't be doing stupid D-ranks." Naruto said not wanting to do peoples chores for them.

"No I believe it would be a waste of your threes talents we shall only take B-ranks or higher." Itachi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well good now that that's settled let's go home." Naruto said as he started to walk away as the rest of team eleven followed as they walked to their home.

Chapter end.

Another chapter down and I think it was better than the last but everyone has a different opinion. But I decided to show how Itachi was banished but it was more to show that he now has both of shisui's eyes and danzo is a traitor and currently missing next chapter will start the wave arc and just so you know I'm not fond of sakura so expect some bashing.


End file.
